vxvnfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ksarel
THEME: Seether - Weak Jedność? Preferuję pracować sam. Lojalność? Służę jedynie samemu sobie. Przeznaczenie? Los narzucony na każdego z nas. Wyznaczona rola, postać, którą bez w względu na wszystko musimy odegrać. Jesteśmy niczym lalki w kukiełkowym przedstawieniu, kontrolowani przez marionetkarza. Tańczymy na każde jego kiwnięcie palca. Ograniczają nas sznurki, które jednak utrzymują nas w pionie. Możemy się starać, przezwyciężać swoje słabości, poświęcać wszystko, żeby uwolnić się… tylko po to by upaść. Niezależni od marionetkarza jesteśmy jedynie kawałkami szmaty, drewna, czy czegoś jeszcze innego. Pozbywając się sznurków, bezwładnie upadamy. Pieprzyć przeznaczenie. Przeciąłem wiążące mnie sznurki. Uwolniłem się, ale nie upadłem. Stanowczo stanąłem na nogach o własnych siłach, spojrzałem prosto w oczy swojemu przeznaczeniu i splunąłem mu pod nogi. Przełamałem barierę, przekroczyłem granicę. Kroczę własną ścieżką, kształtuję swoją historię. Pokonuję każdą przeszkodę, dążąc do wyznaczonego celu. Jeśli nasz los byłby z góry wyznaczony, nadal tkwiłbym w przeszłości niczym bezbronne rahi złapane w sidła myśliwego. Postawiłem się i zostałem wynagrodzony. Jestem wolny. Niespętany ciężarem obowiązku, powinności. Postępuję w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem i rozumem. Możesz mówić, że bluźnię. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Postępuj dalej według Zasad, oddawaj hołd Wielkiemu Duchowi, bądź kolejnym, zwykłym, nic nie znaczącym pionkiem. Okazują swoją szarość i szablonowość na każdym kroku. Z chęcią będę patrzeć na twoją bezradność, słuchać twoich błagalnych krzyków. Zrozum jedno. Jestem tym jedynym. Najlepszym. Prolog Metru Nui, Le-Metru. Blisko Koloseum, blisko Mroczka. Było tuż po północy. Gwiazdy i księżyce jaśniały na tle ciemnej, aksamitnej przestrzeni. Przykucnąłem na brzegu dachu niskiego budynku w spokoju wyczekując swojego celu. Zleceniodawca, możnowładca ze Steltu, nie podał wielu informacji. Niejaki Kurdo, Toa Ognia. Najemnik, ale najwidoczniej niskiej klasy, bo nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. „Będą problemy z odbiorem wynagrodzenia” – pomyślałem. – „Przeklęta Sayaarla z pewnością nie przepuści takiej okazji i znów będzie chciała mnie schwytać.” Dużo by zyskała ponownie zmuszając mnie do walki na arenie. Dochodziła też kwestia zemsty, długów i kilku innych rzeczy. Cóż, nie mamy zbyt dobrych relacji między sobą. Chłodny wietrzyk połaskotał mój policzek. Lekki się uśmiechnąłem. Pogoda była sprzyjająca. Miejsce niezbyt, ale nie robiło wielkiej różnicy. Jak dobrze pójdzie, jeden strzał wystarczy. Sięgnąłem do pleców i chwyciłem swój Łuk Rhotuka. Piękna broń. Nic się nie mogło z nią równać. Zapewniała mi zwycięstwo w wielu walkach, nawet gdy przeciwnik górował nade mną pod każdym względem. Pod każdym poza sprytem i doświadczeniem. Lata walk na steltiańskiej arenie zahartowały mnie, ukształtowały w osobę, którą teraz jestem. Gdy każdego dnia stajesz do walki o swoje życie, patrzysz na przeciwnika gotowego by cię zabić, zapominasz o swojej przeszłości. Liczy się tylko ta chwila, tylko arena, ty i postać stojąca przed tobą. Twój cel to wygrana – przeżycie. Nie ma czasu na wahanie się. Musisz działać, wykorzystywać każdy moment na swoją korzyść, iść drobnymi krokami do zwycięstwa. Prowadzi cię pierwotny instynkt przetrwania. Tylko wtedy jesteś w stanie stanąć u granic swoich możliwości i przezwyciężyć słabość. Ty i przeciwnik. Wygra ten, który na tą krótką chwilę walki pozbędzie się wszystkich swoich słabości. Jeśli ktoś uważa się za świetnego wojownika, powinien stanąć na Stelcie. Dopiero tam okazuje się, ile jest wart. Nie potrafię nawet zliczyć ilu Toa, Skakdi, Steltian, Vortixx, Południowców, mutantów i innego typu gówna przewaliło się przez Stelt podczas mojego pobytu na tej przeklętej, skorumpowanej wyspie. Każdy z nich poległ wcześniej czy później. Każdy. Nawet ja nie jestem wyjątkiem. Nie znajdziesz niezwyciężonego. Ale porażka nie złamała mnie, a raczej zmotywowała do zmiany. Wyrwałem się z tego bagna, ale wyniosłem z niego doświadczenie. Doświadczenie jest moją największą bronią. I to doświadczenie właśnie podpowiadało mi, że nie należy ignorować tego Toa. „O większości Makuta też nie słyszałem” – pomyślałem. – „Ten Kurdo może mieć kilka sztuczek w zanadrzu.” Wietrzyk zmienił kierunek. I poczułem. Lekką woń spalenizny. Natychmiast wykonałem unik. Przeturlałem się dwa bio w bok i poderwałem celując w miejsce, gdzie chwilę temu byłem. Dwuostrzowa włócznia była wbita po samo drzewce. Nigdzie nie było jej właściciela. Nie widziałem go, nie słyszałem. Był niczym duch. - Będzie zabawnie… - mruknąłem z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Powolnym krokiem skierowałem się na środek dachu budynku. Z pewnością byłem tam bardziej odsłonięty, ale miałem też więcej miejsca. Uważnie rozglądałem się w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów napastnika. - Brawo. Jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedziałem. – Nie ma wiele osób na tym świecie, które mogą mnie podejść niezauważone. Wiem o tym… - spauzowałem. - Sam ich zabiłem. Usłyszałem śmiech gdzieś po mojej lewej. Zdecydowanie męski głos. Teraz już byłem prawie pewien, że moim przeciwnikiem jest Kurdo. Zdając się na instynkt wypuściłem strzałę nie w miejsce, z którego dobył się dźwięk, ale całkowicie w przeciwnym kierunku. Użyłem Odkrywającego Rhotuka. Jeśli trafi, całkowicie unieszkodliwi sztuczki jakich używa ten Toa. Będzie widoczny, a to już pewna wygrana. Nie chybiam. Nigdy. No, chyba że przeciwnik jednak stoi w miejscu, z którego dochodził jego głos… Szybko naciągnąłem kolejną strzałę i wypuściłem. Energetyczna strzała uderzyła w Toa Ognia i dezaktywowała jego Kanohi Huna. Kurdo tylko na moment zatrzymał się w niemym zdziwieniu, ale to wystarczyło mi. Wypuściłem kolejne strzały. Rhotuka elementarny, żelazo. Z uśmiechem obserwowałem jak pędząca energia skupia cząsteczki z powietrza wokół i materializuje się. Do celu dotarły już prawdziwe, ostre niczym ząb Muaki strzały. Toa jednak wykazał się niezwykłą zwinnością. Dwie ze strzał całkowicie go ominęły, zaś trzecia ledwie przejechała po ramieniu. Zauważyłem stróżkę krwi, która wypłynęła z otwartej rany. - Tylko na tyle cie stać? – zaśmiał się Toa. – Mówili, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych zabójców na świecie. Nie wydaje mi się… Prychnąłem ze śmiechem. - Nie jestem zabójcą – powiedziałem ze spokojem. – Zabójca skrada się, zachodzi cel od tyłu, próbuje być niezauważonym. To nie mój styl. Wolę stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoją ofiarą i patrzeć na ten desperacki wyraz twarzy… Podobny do twojego. Toa wyrwał włócznię i chwycił ją oburącz. - Za dużo gadasz – warknął. Machnął kilka razy bronią i posłał w moją stronę falę ognia. „Typowe…” Bez większych trudności ominął elementarny atak. Jednocześnie wypuściłem kilka strzał. Paraliżujące, ogłuszające, dezorientujące rhotuka… Typ nie miał znaczenia. Mimo perfekcyjnej celności, Toa Ognia unikał każdego z pocisków. Zupełnie, jakby nosił Kanohi Calix. Widziałem jednak wcześniej działanie Huny… „Kontroluje więcej mocy? Skąd byle jaki Toa zyskał fuzyjną Kanohi? Nie ma wielu mistrzów masek zdolnych wykuć takie cudeńka, a jeszcze trudniej je dostać…” Wypuściłem kolejne strzały. Teraz jednak Kurdo się zagapił. Dwa energetyczne pociski były już tylko kilkanaście cali od niego, gdy nagle w jego lewej dłoni pojawiła się tarcza. Po chwili w moją stronę pomknęły dwa różnokolorowe rhotuka. Te same, które przed chwilą użyłem do strzał… „Absorbuje energię i oddaje ją… Ciekawe…” W ostatnim momencie przeturlałem się w bok. Był to jednak moment, który Kurdo dobrze wykorzystał. Jednym skokiem przybliżył się do mnie i zaatakował włócznią. Zablokowałem Łukiem. Odbiłem ostrze na swoje lewo i pchnąłem go ostrym końcem ramienia Łuku. Poskutkowało. Przebiłem pancerz i lekko zagłębiłem się w ciele Toa. On jednak zareagował błyskawicznie. Cofnął się, wypuścił kulę ognia i zza zasłony płomieni przeszedł do kontrataku. Zauważyłem tylko dwa zakrzywione, krwistoczerwone ostrza, a potem ukłucie bólu w udzie i ramieniu. Sekundę potem ogień. Ogarnął mnie ogień, a raczej uczucie, jak gdybym był w płomieniach. Miecze, którymi posłużył się Kurdo były zatrute. Odskoczyłem w tył. Ciężko dyszałem, nie mogłem skupić myśli. Rozejrzałem się wokoło. Zniknął. Działanie Odkrywającego Rhotuka minęło. Jego Kanohi już działała. Mógł zaatakować mnie w każdym momencie. - Żałosne… Oczekiwałem czegoś więcej. Sięgnąłem do pasa i z jednej z przegródek wyciągnąłem małą pigułkę stworzoną z suszonych ziół. Włożyłem ją do ust i rozgryzłem. Poczułem gorzki, nieprzyjemny smak. Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów i poczekałem, aż antidotum zacznie działać. O dziwo, Kurdo w tym czasie nie zaatakował. Jakby czekał na coś. - Przyznaję, jesteś niezły – powiedziałem. – Koniec cackania się. Pokaż na co cię stać. - Z przyjemnością - usłyszałem szept tuż za mną. Zakrzywione ostrza przejechały po moim pancerzu, ale nie przebiły go. Mikrosekunda, w której zdążyłem lekko się obrócić uratowała mi życie. I nie tylko. Kurdo był blisko. Bardzo blisko. Bez skrupułów, szybkim, stanowczym ruchem zatopiłem Podwójny Szpon w jego boku. Złapałem za jego lewe ramię, wyszarpnąłem broń z jego ciała, po czym znów wbiłem. I znów… I znów… Krew obryzgała wszystko wokół, w tym też i mnie. Puściłem go. Toa Ognia bezwładnie opadł na ziemię. Jeszcze żył. Jeszcze. Widziałem jego puste oczy wpatrujące się we mnie. Potem, na jego twarzy zagościł dziwny uśmiech. Dławiąc się krwią zaczął chichotać. Zaciekawiło mnie to. - Mówił prawdę… nie jest cię tak łatwo zabić. Ale są inni… twój koniec nadejdzie, Vortixx… „Inni? Jacy inni?” - To mi się nie spodobało. Kurdo najwidoczniej zauważył moje zmieszanie, bo uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Och, nie wiesz… - Jacy inni? – zapytałem ostro. Toa Ognia roześmiał się. Bez skrupułów chwyciłem go za szyję i poderwałem w powietrze. – Gadaj – warknąłem. Nawet nie starał się wyrwać. Patrzył na mnie, a w jego powoli gasnących oczach dostrzegłem pogardę. Puściłem go, opadł z łoskotem na kolana. Wymierzyłem prostego kopniaka, odleciał na jakieś dwa bio. Podszedłem do niego i wywróciłem na plecy. Wymierzyłem z Łuku w jego klatkę piersiową. Strzała zielonej energii uderzyła prosto w światełko sercowe. - C-co… ty robisz? – wycharkał Toa Ognia. Nie odpowiedziałem. Obserwowałem jak rany na jego tułowiu goją się. Potrzebowałem informacji. – Ty…? - Gadaj – powiedziałem chłodnym, ale ostrym głosem. Kopnąłem go, a gdy wylądował na brzuchu przycisnąłem stopą jego głowę do ziemi. - Khh… Hhh… Ha… Hahahaha… - Kurdo zaczął chichotać. Przez kilkanaście sekund nie przestawał. – Nie-nie wyciągniesz nic ze mnie… Potrafię dotrzymać tajemnicy. Zdjąłem stopę z jego twarzy, na której malowało się teraz zdumienie, że nie kontynuuję „przesłuchania”. - Tak jak powiedziałeś… - uniosłem Łuk i wymierzyłem w światełko sercowe Kurdo. Energetyczny dysk zawirował, utworzył cięciwę, którą powoli napiąłem do samych granic. – Są inni. Strzała przeszyła ciało na wylot. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na martwego najemnika. Założyłem Łuk na plecy, zabrałem jego maskę i odszedłem. Rozdział 1 - Jak poszło? – spytała Varna. W odpowiedzi rzuciłem maskę pokonanego w jej stronę. Złapała ją bez problemu. – Hmm, rozumiem. Toa Światła popatrzyła na mnie uważnie. Dostrzegłem, błysk w jej oku. - Jesteś ranny – powiedziała. - Zaskoczył mnie – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi. - Ciebie? – była wyraźnie zdziwiona. Varna zniknęła pod pokładem i po chwili wróciła niosąc w rękach Maskę Leczenia. Bez sprzeciwu pozwoliłem dziewczynie zająć się moimi ranami. Moment później nie było po nich śladu. - Jak nowy. – Toa uśmiechnęła się. – Jaki kurs? - Zakaz. - Nie lepiej od razu odebrać wynagrodzenie? - Zakaz. Wyminąłem Toa Światła i wszedłem do swojej kajuty, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zdjąłem Łuk Rhotuka z pleców i położyłem go na stoliku pod ścianą. Tak samo postąpiłem z Podwójnym Szponem i sztyletem. Odciążony ułożyłem się wygodnie w hamaku, ułożyłem ręce pod głową, zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem rozmyślać. --- Ciche skrzypnięcie obudziło mnie. Nie otworzyłem oczu, jedynie nasłuchiwałem. Szum fal, metaliczny dźwięk metalowej obręczy hamaka ocierającej się o hak, mój własny, spokojny oddech i… kroki. Ostrożne, dokładne. Dwie…. Nie, trzy osoby. Były na górnym pokładzie. To nie była Varna. Ona nie starałaby się być jak najciszej, nie miała ku temu powodów. Wstałem, zabrałem Podwójny Szpon i sztylet ze stolika i wyszedłem z kajuty. Do korytarza pod pokładem wpadało jasne, księżycowe światło. Nim jednak zdołałem dotrzeć do schodów prowadzących na górę, wydarzyło się coś „nieoczekiwanego”. Nastąpił krótki rozbłysk intensywnego światła, po którym usłyszałem kilka przekleństw, krzyków oraz odgłosy ciał padających na drewniany pokład. - Kim jesteście?! – krzyknęła Varna. Momentalnie wybiegłem na górny pokład, tylko po to by ujrzeć dwa martwe ciała odziane w czarne płaszcze, a także Toa Światła unoszącą wysoko w górę ostatniego napastnika. Był to rosły Południowiec, nosił brązowy pancerz. Jego czerwone, wyłupiaste oczy wyróżniały się na wąskiej, podłużnej twarzy. - Gadaj! - Khh… Możesz mi poss… Varna rzuciła Południowcem o pokład, przejechał kilka bio po deskach dopóki nie zatrzymał się na maszcie. Toa Światła natychmiast do niego dopadła, wymierzyła kilka silnych ciosów po twarzy, ponownie poderwała w powietrze i przyparła do drewnianej konstrukcji. - Gadaj! - Grhh… Po niego… - Południowiec uniósł drżącą rękę i wskazał na mnie. Varna spojrzała na mnie krótko i znów skupiła wzrok na zamachowu. - Kto was wynajął?! - Nie… Nie znamy zleceniodawcy. Ktoś rozpuścił wiadomość o nagrodzie… Nie! Nie wiem kto… UGH! Cios w splot słoneczny wyrwał powietrze z płuc Południowca. - Starczy tego – powiedziałem. – Puść go. - Co takiego? Tak po prostu? – spytała zdziwiona Varna. - O ile pójdzie na współpracę… A pójdziesz, prawda? – znacząco spojrzałem na Południowca. Ten nerwowo pokiwał głową na znak zgody. – Świetnie. Toa Światła puściła napastnika. Podszedłem do klęczącego i spojrzałem na niego z wzgardą. „Coś takiego miałoby mnie zabić? Ta trójka nie byłaby w stanie zrabować wioski Matoran” – pomyślałem. - Jakim cudem chcieliście mnie zabić? – spytałem z ciekawości. - Ja… Nie wiem – odpowiedział załamanym głosem. Nawet nie podniósł głowy. Bał się na mnie spojrzeć. „Co takiego jest nagrodą, że takie szumowiny próbują ją zdobyć bez podstawowej wiedzy do osiągnięcia sukcesu?” - Ile za mnie oferują? – Cisza. – ILE? – zapytałem ostrzej. - Dwadzieścia tysięcy widgetów… - „Dużo.” – przemknęło mi przez głowę. - …statek i… - Południowiec urwał. - Co takiego? - Miejsce… - Miejsce? - Tak mówili… Bezpieczne miejsce… „Bezpieczne miejsce?” – Zamyśliłem się. Machnąłem ręką w stronę Varny i poleciłem jej związać Południowca. Dostarczył mi informacji, zasłużył by żyć. Podszedłem do steru. Bazując na położeniu gwiazd wyznaczyłem kurs na mój ulubiony port ojczyzny Skakdi: Forqen. Rozdział 2 Dopłynęliśmy trzy dni później o świcie. Przez cały ten czas prawie nie spałem, zbyt wiele myśli plątało mi się po głowie. Krótkie drzemki wcale nie pomagały. Zbyt wiele pytań. Na szczęście tutaj, na Zakazie, przy odrobinie szczęścia, głębokiej kieszeni i kilku kuflach piwa można dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Forqen było dosyć porządnym portem, a co najważniejsze, niezależnym. Miasto całkowicie odłączyło się politycznie i gospodarczo od reszty Zakazu. Wolne Miasto Forqen, tak je teraz nazywano. Najważniejsze było to, że żaden z watażków Skakdi nie mógł mnie tu sięgnąć by dokonać „zemsty”. W swojej karierze zdarzyło mi się zabić kilku ważniejszych generałów pod dowództwem Pazzra czy Berna lub jeszcze innego śmiecia dążącego do władzy nad tą mierną, plugawą wyspą. - Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała Varna. Minęło sporo czasu nim zawitałem do Forqen. Ostatnio… Jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu. Nic dziwnego, że Toa Światła nie znała portu. - Forqen. Zostajemy do jutra. – Po chwilowej pauzie kontynuowałem: - Masz wolną rękę, rób co chcesz. Wróć na statek przed świtem. Zszedłem pod pokład. Założyłem długi, czarny płaszcz z kapturem, a przez ramię przewiesiłem skórzany pas z przymocowanym Łukiem Rhotuka. Potem zabrałem Południowca z kajuty więziennej, jeśli tak można nazwać puste pomieszczenie w którym siedział. - Jesteśmy w Forqen. Wypuszczę cię, ale pod jednym warunkiem. - Niedoszły zabójca spojrzał na mnie z lekkich strachem. – Jeśli znów usłyszysz gdzieś o nagrodzie za moją głowę, opowiedz co cię spotkało. Nie chcę żeby takie śmiecie jak ty niepotrzebnie marnowały mój czas. --- Ulice były jeszcze pustawe. Tylko gdzieniegdzie widziałem rybaków lub marynarzy powoli kierujących się w stronę mola i swoich statków. Kurczowo starali się na mnie nie patrzeć. Wiedzieli kim jestem. I to było najsłodsze z moich wszystkich osiągnięć. Sława, szacunek, na który ciężko pracowałem. - Ksarel! Stary przyjacielu! – gdzieś za mną wykrzyknął tubalnym głosem przechodzień. - Żałosne… - mruknąłem pod nosem. Intuicyjnie zrobiłem krok w bok, idealnie by uniknąć ręki dzierżącej zwykły półtorak. Od niechcenia chwyciłem przedramię, wykręciłem nadgarstek, miecz upadł, a jego właściciel wrzasnął z bólu. Szarpnąłem nim w swoją stronę, podskoczyłem i kolanem wymierzyłem silne uderzenie w twarz oponenta. Jak się okazało, był to Steltianin należący do wyższej klasy. Teraz leżał oszołomiony na bruku. Nie zajęło mi to nawet pięciu sekund. Odwróciłem się i skierowałem w poprzednim kierunku. Dwie uliczki dalej dotarłem do celu. Złamany Widget, urocza nazwa dla karczmy. Jej właścicielem jest Maradak, Skakdi, ale uczciwy. Jeden z niewielu, który nie chciałby mnie zabić. Taką miałem nadzieję. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Lokal był prawie całkowicie pusty. Dwójka Vortixx przy stoliku w kącie rozmawiających ze sobą szeptem, jakiś zapity w trzy dupy Skakdi spokojnie drzemiący w przeciwległym kącie i postać w płaszczu siedząca przy barze. No i oczywiście sam barman. Na twarzy Maradaka jak zwykle malował się pogardliwy grymas wymieszany ze szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem. Między zębami tkwiła lśniąca, złota wykałaczka – jego największy skarb. Podobno to fragment zbroi Artahki, takie krążyły opowieści. Oczywiście w nie nie wierzyłem. Gdyby Artahka robił wykałaczki, na pewno miałbym taką w swojej kolekcji. Gdy Skakdi mnie ujrzał, zamarł w bezruchu. Ręka, która czyściła kufel zatrzymała się. W jego oczach dostrzegłem drobną iskierkę strachu. Po chwili szklane naczynie świsnęło mi tuż obok głowy i rozbiło o drzwi za mną. - WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD! – wykrzyknął Maradak. – Nie potrzebuję kłopotów. „Hmh, ciekawe…” Nawet nie drgnąłem. Patrzyłem tylko na przerażonego, albo może wściekłego, Zakazianina. - Chcę tylko… - Wynoś się! - …porozmawiać. – Na moment zamilkłem. – Dobrze się czujesz? - Ty… - Maradak odetchnął głęboko. Z trudem oparł się o blat baru, a szmatą którą wcześniej czyścił kufel przetarł czoło. Podszedłem i usiadłem na jednym z podwyższonych krzeseł barowych. – Nie powinno cię tutaj być. Zaraz na pewno ktoś się zjawi i… - Przestań pieprzyć głupoty – przerwałem mu. – Dobrze wiesz, że dopóki ktoś znaczący nie… - W tym problem… Skakdi rozejrzał się nerwowo, jakby oczekując, że zza ściany wyskoczy na niego ukryty zabójca. Nachylił się w moją stronę i zaczął mówić półgłosem. - Mroczni Łowcy oficjalnie nie biorą udziału w pogoni za twoją głową. Brister zakazał im wszystkim, ale… Słyszałem, że jeden z Łowców, niejaki Rakkar, wypytywał o ciebie. „Rakkar…” – pomyślałem. – „Tylko jego tutaj brakowało.” Rakkar, Skakdi Ziemi, tak jak każdy swojego gatunku pochodził z Zakazu. Żył chyba gdzieś na południu. Co ciekawe, nigdy nie podlegał żadnemu władcy ziemskiemu czy watażce. Tyle dowiedziałem się od niego, gdy razem dzieliliśmy celę na Stelcie. Potem mu się poszczęściło. Został wykupiony przez „tajemniczego inwestora”, tak przynajmniej głosiły plotki. Na wiele lat zniknął z mojej pamięci, do czasu gdy natknąłem się na niego podczas wykonywania jednego ze zleceń. Bogaty Steltiański łowca i handlarz niewolników wynajął go do obrony. Rakkar próbował, ale nie był w stanie mnie powstrzymać. Szuka zemsty, rewanżu? Najprawdopodobniej. - Rozumiem. Czy wiesz coś jeszcze? Kto wyznaczył nagrodę za mnie? - Tego nie wiem, ale… Był tutaj ktoś jeszcze. Nie szukał ciebie, chciał tylko, żebym przekazał wiadomość. - Kto to był? - Ja… Nie pamiętam. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądał… Coś jakby falujący, czarny płaszcz, cały rozmazany. Nie, nie… Nie wiem, przepraszam… „Ktokolwiek to był, upewnił się, że Maradak go nie zapamiętał.” - Co miałeś mi przekazać? - To… Nie rozumiem o co mogło mu chodzić… - Nie musisz. Powiedz to. Skakdi westchnął. - „Nadszedł czas. Przybądź w umówione miejsce, żeby otrzymać wynagrodzenie. Zmierzch nadchodzi.” „Wynagrodzenie? Za co? Nie brałem się ostatnio za nic poza… Jasna cholera… Nie, nie… Nie! Tylko tego mi brakowało!” Poderwałem się z krzesła jak poparzony. Maradak najwidoczniej nie spodziewał się tak energicznej reakcji, bo sam podskoczył w podobny do mnie sposób. - Odwdzięczę ci się! – wykrzyczałem na odchodne i wypadłem z lokalu. Ruszyłem do biegu. Każda chwila była teraz ważna. Rozdział 3 „Nie minęło więcej niż dwie godziny jak zeszliśmy ze statku. Nie mogła trafić nie wiadomo gdzie. Na pewno zatrzymała się w jednej z bliższych karczm” – powtarzałem sobie, zachodząc do każdego lokalu i wypytując o Varnę. Nigdzie jej nie widzieli. – „Niech to szlag! Narobiłeś kłopotów, teraz je rozwiąż.” Minąłem róg jakiegoś budynku i o mało nie wpadłem na dwójkę Skakdi. W ostatnim momencie odskoczyłem. - Patrz jak łazisz! – warknął jeden z nich. – Ty… O cholera, to jest… Zanim dokończył, jego towarzysz sięgnął po szablę zawieszoną przy pasie i zaatakował. Trzy cięcia nawet nie były blisko mojego ciała. Zakazianin był pijany. Wytrąciłem broń z jego ręki, przyciągnąłem go do siebie i brutalnie przerzuciłem w powietrzu. Skakdi gruchnął o bruk. Usłyszałem trzask łamanych kości. Błyskawicznie odwróciłem się i wystrzeliłem strzałką w drugiego. Trafiłem w ramię. „Trucizna zrobi swoje” – pomyślałem. - Śmiecie… Marnujecie tylko mój czas. - Stój. Jesteś zatrzymany. – Usłyszałem mechaniczny głos gdzieś za mną. – W Forqen zabronione jest wszczynanie bójek. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem wysokiego, masywnego robota. Podłużna głowa z parą kleszczy na przedzie i lśniącymi pomarańczowymi oczami. Tors był lekko przechylony, na plecach widziałem odrzutniki, podobnie zresztą jak i na nogach. Z pewnością potrafił latać. Ramiona były wątłe, zakończone długimi, szerokimi ostrzami. Nogi masywne, dwukolankowe. Pancerz w głównej mierze granatowo-pomarańczowy. - Poddaj się, a twoja kara będzie złagodzona – ponownie przemówił robot-strażnik. - Pieprz się durna maszyno… Nie miałem na to czasu. Sięgnąłem do pasa, wyjąłem granat magnetyczny, odbezpieczyłem i rzuciłem w maszynę. - Rozpoczynam oper… Oczy maszyny zgasły. Pole magnetyczne wytworzone przez granat zakłóciło przepływ energii. Metalowe ciało z łoskotem osunęło się na ziemię. Chciałem już się odwrócić i wrócić do poszukiwań Varny, gdy dostrzegłem, że kilkanaście bio za maszyną ktoś stał. Czarny płaszcz z głębokim kapturem uniemożliwiał mi rozpoznanie przeciwnika. - Po co mnie śledzisz? Kim jesteś? – Wyciągnąłem Łuk i wymierzyłem w postać. - Moje imię nic ci nie powie. „Kobieta.” - Kim jesteś? - Nikim… „Koniec tego dobrego.” – Wypuściłem strzałę. Pocisk poszybował wprost na kobietę, jednak tuż przed uderzeniem po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Patrzyłem na to z niemym niedowierzaniem. - …ważnym. – Przerwała na moment. – Twój Łuk na mnie nie zadziała. Upewniłam się. - Interesujące… - Założyłem broń z powrotem na plecy. – Jak długo mnie śledzisz? Nie byłaś w „Złamanym Widgecie” przez przypadek, o nie. Jeśli nie chodzi o nagrodę za moją głowę, cóż innego może cię do mnie sprowadzać? - Dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie. Teraz chcę jedynie pomóc. Twoja wspólniczka jest trzy ulice dalej, w lokalu o nazwie „Przyjemna Chwila”. - Skąd… - Wiem więcej, niż ci się wydaje. Jeśli się pośpieszysz, nie zdąży wygadać się, że jest z tobą. - Niech cię szlag – mruknąłem. – Zostaw mnie, to jest ostrzeżenie. Odwróciłem się i odszedłem. --- „Przyjemna Chwila, co?” – pomyślałem, gdy ujrzałem kolorowy budynek. Na ścianach i w oknach widniały szyldy reklamujące wszelkie nadzwyczajne „wydarzenia” w lokalu. Już z ulicy można było dosłyszeć muzykę i szum rozmów dobywające się ze środka. Podszedłem do drzwi pilnowanych od zewnątrz przez dwójkę rosłych Skakdi. - Hola hola! Nie wejdziesz. – Jeden z nich zatrzymał mnie ręką. – To klub tylko dla kobiet. Chwyciłem rękę Zakazianina, uniosłem do góry i wymierzyłem potężny cios w łokieć od spodu. Staw z głośnym trzaskiem pękł, a całe ramię wygięło się w odwrotnym niż normalnie kierunku. Szkarłatna posoka trysnęła niczym fontanna. Ofiara ryknęła z bólu, ale krótko. Kopnięcie kolanem w splot słoneczny wydarło powietrze z płuc nieszczęśnika. Nie zdążył nawet opaść na kolana, a złapałem jego głowę i rąbnąłem nią o kant framugi przy drzwiach. Krew trysnęła i ochlapała ścianę budynku. Oszołomiony i konający osunął się na bruk. Drugi ze strażników spróbował mnie zaatakować. Splótł dłonie i chciał uderzyć w kark. Bez problemu jednak wykonałem lekki unik, ręce Skakdi’ego ledwie musnęły moje plecy. Złapałem je, przesunąłem się za przeciwnika i przerzuciłem nim nad sobą niczym kukłą. Zakazianin przeleciał kilka bio w powietrzu i uderzył o ścianę sąsiedniego budynku. Z łoskotem opadł na ziemię. Wycelowałem i wystrzeliłem strzałką, trafiając w gardło. Po chwili z ust nieszczęśnika zaczęła wypływać żółta piana. - Czyli dla takich jak wy, mokre pizdy… Jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzyłem drzwi lokalu i wszedłem do środka. Natychmiast uderzyła we mnie fala głośnej, ordynarnej muzyki granej przez grupę wystrojonych Vortixx stojących w kącie. Różnokolorowe, migoczące neonowe światła prześwitujące przez unoszący się dym na moment mnie oślepiły. W różnych odstępach na całej sali widziałem małe podesty z metalowymi rurami, na których obracali się męscy przedstawiciele chyba wszystkich możliwych ras. Niektórzy mieli na sobie dziwne stroje ozdabiane cekinami albo innymi błyszczącymi akcesoriami. Ostry zapach palonych ziół unosił się w powietrzu, działając na mnie w dziwny sposób. Krótka chwila wystarczyła, żebym wpadł w niebezpieczny trans bawiącego się i tańczącego tłumu podnieconych kobiet. „Co do jasnej… Co to kurwa ma być?” Nieświadom swoich czynów wszedłem w tłum. Początkowo nie działo się nic, dopóki wszystkie kobiety wokół nie zauważyły mojej obecności. Podniósł się jeszcze większy pisk. Rzuciły się na mnie i zaczęły zrywać ze mnie elementy pancerza, zabrały mój Łuk, odczepiły Podwójny Szpon. Czułem się bezsilny, odurzony atmosferą miejsca, nie mogłem nic zrobić. „Weź się w garść…” – powtarzałem sobie. – „Weź się w garść idioto!” Wyrwałem się z objęć otaczających mnie postaci. Szerokim uderzeniem zrobiłem trochę miejsca. Sięgnąłem do pasa w poszukiwaniu granatu, ale nie znalazłem niczego. „Te kurwy zabrały mi cały ekwipunek…” Gdzieś obok błysnęło ostrze i po chwili poczułem chłodną stal wbijająca się w moje udo. Jęknąłem cicho i przyklęknąłem. - To nie było mądre, łuczniku… Przychodzić tutaj, do mojego domu. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na Toa w błękitno-białej zbroi. Nosiła Kanowi Miru, w jej oczach dostrzegłem iskierkę rozbawienia. Przy pasie miała zawieszoną szablę z pięknie zdobioną rękojeścią, a przy udzie widziałem kilka przytroczonych małych sztyletów, takich samych jak ten, który tkwił w mojej nodze. Oparła jedną rękę na biodrze i patrzyła na mnie lekko władczym wzrokiem. Pomimo mojego stanu, uśmiechnąłem się ordynarnie w jej stronę. - A za panią ile trzeba zapłacić? 100 widgetów za godzinę? Toa wymierzyła mi siarczysty policzek. Uniosła lewą rękę i posłała błyskawicę w stronę zespołu nadal grającego muzykę. Po chwili Vortixx padli na podłogę oszołomieni. Lokal ucichł, a wszyscy patrzyli teraz na Toa Elektryczności stojącą nade mną. - Mężczyźni nie mają tutaj wstępu, chyba, że są pracownikami. Rozumiem więc, że od dziś chcesz być moim sługą, tak? Wyrwałem sztylet z uda i odrzuciłem. Z brzdękiem opadł na posadzkę. Podniosłem się na równe nogi. Spojrzałem na Toa. - Nie trafiłaś w żaden ważny mięsień, ścięgno ani nerw. Wciąż mogę chodzić. A myślałem, że to twoi ochroniarze przed drzwiami byli nieudacznikami… - Ty… - Nie skończyłem! Więc, jesteś kolejną z tych śmieci, którzy próbują zgarnąć za mnie nagrodę? Wiedziałaś, że będę w Forqen, więc przygotowałaś „pułapkę”. Ta w płaszczu, która mnie tutaj wysłała, była od ciebie. Wszystko przygotowałaś, nawet gaz dezorientujący. Wszyscy tutaj pewnie dostali odtrutkę, żeby być w stanie mnie powstrzymać. A teraz, jak już wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, sądzisz, że mnie złapiesz. Nie, nie chcesz mnie zabić, bo już byś to zrobiła. - Nie wiem za kogo się uważasz, łuczniku – warknęła Toa. – Nie wiem nawet kim jesteś i o jakiej nagrodzie mówisz. Wtargnąłeś do mojego lokalu i jestem gotowa sprawić, byś słono za to zapłacił. - Spróbuj. Toa szybkim ruchem sięgnęła po szablę. Cięła ukosem od spodu. Z dezaprobatą zablokowałem jej atak w połowie łapiąc za jej nadgarstek. Wykręciłem całą jej rękę i założyłem na plecach. Popchnąłem kobietę na podłogę, upadła. Przycisnąłem ją stopą do chłodnej posadzki. - Żałosne… Ktoś jeszcze? – Rozłożyłem ręce w geście otwartości. – Jestem tutaj! No proszę! Próbujcie! A jeśli nie… wynoście się stąd i to natychmiast. A! I oddacie moje rzeczy. Po chwili sala opustoszała. Łuk, Szpona i reszta ekwipunku leżała tuż za mną. Rozejrzałem się. Ja, Toa i nieprzytomni Vortixx w kącie. Na moment zatrzymałem wzrok przy barze. Westchnąłem z rezygnacją. - Barman! Nie próbuj ładować tej strzelby. Wszystko widać w lustrze nad barem. Usłyszałem ciche przekleństwo. - Dlaczego nie zostawisz nas w spokoju? Nic ci nie zrobiliśmy – powiedział drżącym głosem. - Och, przecież zastawiliście pułapkę. - Ty świrze! – warknęła Toa pod moim butem. – Nie wiem o czym w ogóle mówisz. Nie mam pojęcia kim do diabła jesteś. Zdjąłem nogę z kobiety, co wywołało zdumienie na jej twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się. Toa powoli podniosła się, ale gdy już była na kolanach, wymierzyłem silnego kopniaka w jej bok. Wrzasnęła i znów upadła. Błyskawicznie przykucnąłem, poderwałem sztylet leżący na ziemi i rzuciłem nim w barmana, który wychylił się ponad barem celując we mnie z dwulufowej strzelby. Ostrze zgodnie z celem trafiło w lewe, nieosłonięte oko. Mimo to, mężczyzna zdążył wypalić. „Cholera…” – przemknęło mi w myślach, a po chwili poczułem eksplozję bólu w okolicy prawego boku. Siła wystrzału odrzuciła mnie aż pod drzwi lokalu. Na moment pociemniało mi przed oczami. – „Za wolno…” Zbroja była poważnie uszkodzona, a fragmenty kuli powierzchownie mnie zraniły i spowodowały dość obfity krwotok. Podniosłem się i na lekko drżących nogach, trzymając się lewą ręką za bok, podszedłem do leżącej Toa. Nie należała do tych silniejszych. Ledwie ją oklepałem, a już bezsilnie słaniała się po posadzce. - Nie… nie… - wyszeptała. – Proszę, nie… - Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie okłamuje… - Nachyliłem się, złapałem Toa za szyję, podniosłem w górę i przyparłem do ściany. Spojrzałem prosto w jej zielone, przerażone oczy. - A teraz powiedz mi, kochaniutka, od kogo dostałaś zlecenie, by się mnie pozbyć? Kobieta obiema rękoma złapała mnie za nadgarstek i próbowała się oswobodzić, ale nie miała na to sił. W końcu zrezygnowała. - J-ja… nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Nie wiem kim jesteś… - wycharczała. Uśmiechnąłem się i pokręciłem przecząco głową. - Zła odpowiedź… - mruknąłem. Przybliżyłem się i utkwiłem wzrok w jej przerażonych oczach. Oderwałem lewą rękę od rany na boku. Powoli zbliżyłem dłoń do jej twarzy. Toa chciała odsunąć głowę, ale trzymałem ją w miejscu. Zakrwawionymi palcami delikatnie dotknąłem jej policzka. – Twój kolega trochę mnie poturbował… - Wierzchem palców pogładziłem ją, pozostawiając szkarłatny ślad. Potem przeniosłem rękę z jej twarzy na ramię. Powoli zacząłem przesuwać ją w dół wzdłuż jej boku. Toa drżała, czułem to. Dotarłem do uda i przytroczonych tam sztyletów.- Co my tutaj mamy… Och! – Wyciągnąłem jedno z ostrzy i przyłożyłem do jej policzka. – A teraz powtórzę pytanie… Kto cię wynajął? Od kogo dostałaś to zlecenie? - Nie, proszę… Nikt mnie nie wynajął… - wyjęczała. Westchnąłem z rezygnacją i puściłem Toa. Kobieta upadła na ziemię i chwyciła się za obolałą szyję. Przeszedłem za bar i pochyliłem się nad barmanem. Wyrwałem swój sztylet tkwiący w oczodole. Ostrze przebiło czaszkę, rana była śmiertelna. Podniosłem strzelbę i wróciłem do Toa. - Wstawaj. Pokręciła przecząco głową i skuliła się. Po chwili jednak wyprężyła się, wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę i wystrzeliła wiązkę elektryczności. Bez problemu jednak złapałem jej nadgarstek i atak nie wyrządził żadnej szkody. Uderzyłem ją kolbą w głowę. Znów padła na ziemię. Tym razem już bez żadnej nadziei. - Ostatnia szansa… - powiedziałem mierząc w jej klatkę piersiową. – Kto cię wynajął i co zrobiłaś z Varną? Płakała. Odwróciła głowę i płakała, zasłaniając się ręką, jakby to mogło ją ochronić. Bez mrugnięcia okiem nacisnąłem spust. Ciche prztyknięcie. - No cholera… - Przewróciłem oczami z rezygnacją. – Pieprzyć to… - Z frustracją rzuciłem nienaładowaną bronią w Toa. – To twój szczęśliwy dzień. Odwróciłem się, podszedłem do swoich rzeczy i zacząłem je zbierać. Granaty, pomniejsze bronie i gadżety, Podwójny Szpon, Łuk Rhotuka. Spojrzałem za siebie, na Toa, która wciąż leżała na ziemi. - Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś cię spotkam… Przekonaj mnie, że nie zmarnowałaś danej ci szansy. Nie lubię, gdy moje inwestycje stają się bezwartościowe, a w ciebie zainwestowałem aż nadto czasu. Byłem gotowy żeby opuścić lokal. Jednak zatrzymałem się w pół kroku. Zawróciłem i podszedłem do baru. Przeleciałem wzrokiem po różnorakich butelkach alkoholu. „I… Jest!” – Z satysfakcją sięgnąłem po wybrany napój. Delikatnie ująłem w swoje ręce zimną, lekko zroszoną butelkę. – „Winnica z południa Północnego Kontynentu… Jedne z najlepszych i najcenniejszych win. Hmph… Może się przydać…” Uniosłem głowę znad etykiety na butelce. W odbiciu w lustrze dostrzegłem ruch. Cień przemykający w zakamarkach pomieszczenia. „Interesujące… Czyżby…?” Odwróciłem się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy gotowy stawić czoła kolejnemu naiwnemu przeciwnikowi, który sądzi, że w pojedynkę… - Witaj… - usłyszałem cichy szept tuż nad sobą. Sekundę później wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Z cienia wyskoczyła niska, ale masywna postać uzbrojona w ostrza, od której biła tajemnicza, antyczna aura. Z sufitu zeskoczyło na mnie „coś”. Małe, chude, zgarbione, ale pioruńsko szybkie i niespodziewanie silne. Barman chwycił mnie za kostkę. Tak… Trup właśnie złapał mnie za kostkę. Atak z trzech stron. Szanse na unik? Bliskie zeru. Padłem na ziemię przewrócony impetem skoku „cosia”. Chłodny, żelazny uścisk dłoni martwego barmana unieruchomił mnie w miejscu. Butelka z winem wypadła mi z ręki i roztrzaskała gdzieś nieopodal. „Cień” stanął na blacie barowym i patrzył na mnie szkarłatnymi oczami. Spróbowałem chwycić „cosia” i skręcić kark pokrace, ale nie byłem w stanie. Co gorsza, po chwili moje ręce zostały przygwożdżone przez małego napastnika. Prawa do ściany barku przez ręce „cosia”, a lewa do ściany za barkiem przez jego nogi. „No świetnie… I co teraz do jasnej cholery dam w prezencie Varnie?” - Słabiutko… Widziałem cię, jak przenosisz się między cieniami. Wypadłeś z wprawy? Czekaj, czekaj… jak tyś się nazywał… Shadow Stealer? Były Mroczny Łowca mruknął coś, ale nie byłem w stanie dosłyszeć co. - Zamknij jadaczkę! – pisnęło do mnie „coś”. - Siedź cicho Brgunn. Nie ładnie tak traktować źródło naszego przyszłego bogactwa i sławy… - dobiegł mnie męski głos gdzieś od wejścia do lokalu. Po chwili obok Shadow Stealera pojawiła się postać Toa noszącego, jak się już domyśliłem, purpurową Kanohi Tryna. – Prawda, Ksarelu? - Och, ktoś wie kim jestem! Jak to możliwe? – zironizowałem. – No dobra chłopaki… chyba… – powiedziałem z lekkim wahaniem patrząc na „cosia” nazwanego Brgunn. – Przyszliście po mnie, spoko, to rozumiem. Ale kto, pytam się KTO, pozwolił wam rozbić ostatnią butelkę tak szlachetnego wina?! Po tych słowach przystąpiłem do działania. Wykorzystując długość swoich nóg zdołałem wykonać wymach pionowy i tym samym strącić z siebie „cosia.” Z wolnymi rękoma powalenie reszty to była tylko kwestia czasu. Krótkiego czasu. Pięciu sekund? Błyskawiczne poderwanie się na nogi, blok ciosu Shadow Stealera, sięgnięcie do pasa po granat błyskowy i… włócznia przebijająca mój już wcześniej zraniony bok i przygważdżająca do ściany za mną. Czekaj, co? No tak, Toa zazwyczaj mają broń. Ale dlaczego ten akurat musiał mieć włócznię? To tak nieporęczna i powolna broń. Nikt normalny nie posługuje się włócznią! Chwyciłem drzewce i spróbowałem wyrwać, ale stanowcza ręka Toa utrzymywała je w miejscu. Mogłem tylko patrzeć jak z rany wypływa szkarłatna posoka. - Żałosne… Najwidoczniej opinie o tobie są nadzwyczaj wyolbrzymione – westchnął Toa. - Co takiego mówią? Że zabijam wzrokiem? Nie chcę cię rozczarować, Toa, ale ja należę do tych „normalnych”. Nie zostałem obdarzony żadnymi mocami – powiedziałem z przekąsem. – Więc… Na co czekacie? Z tego co słyszałem, nagroda jest równie wysoka bez względu na mój stan. Toa parsknął śmiechem. - Czy wyobrażałeś sobie kiedyś, że nie każdego obchodzą pieniądze? - Wcześniej powiedziałeś coś innego. Sprzeczność interesów? – Rozejrzałem się po całej trójce. Zarówno Shadow Stealer jak i „cosiek” wydawali się być lekko zmieszani wypowiedzią Toa. – Oho, chyba ktoś tutaj nie do końca dogadał się ze wspólnikami. - Mówiłeś, że szybko go załatwimy – swoim grubym głosem wtrącił się Shadow Stealer. - Właśnie! Właśnie! – zapiszczał Brgunn. W tym momencie wydarzyło się coś, czego z pewnością były Mroczny Łowca i „cosiek” się nie spodziewali. Toa błyskawicznie wyrwał swoją włócznię i wykonując młynek powalił dwójkę wspólników. Osunąłem się na ziemię. Szybko zdjąłem Łuk z pleców i natychmiast naciągnąłem energetyczną cięciwę mierząc ponad blat baru zasłaniający mi wszystko. Usłyszałem ryk Shadow Stealera, a następnie dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal. Spojrzałem w górę na lustro. W odbiciu ujrzałem walczących między sobą „wspólników”. Były Mroczny Łowca jednak był o wiele mniejszym zagrożeniem, gdy nie mógł posłużyć się atakiem z zaskoczenia dzięki swojej mocy przemykania w cieniu. Toa wymachiwał swoją włócznią sprytnie odbijając każdy atak przeciwnika. Odetchnąłem głęboko, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. „Grawitacja. Jeden błędny ruch i przygwoździ mnie do ziemi.” Jeszcze raz zerknąłem na odbicie w lustrze. Oceniłem dokładne położenie całej trójki. Poderwałem się i wypuściłem strzałę w Shadow Stealera. Łowca ryknął i padł na kolana, gdy trafił go Osłabiający Rhotuka. Chwilę później strzały przeszyły go w kilku witalnych punktach. Natychmiast zmieniłem cel na „cosia”. Uniknął kilku pierwszych pocisków, dopóki Toa nie przygwoździł go do ziemi swoją mocą grawitacji. Celny strzał przeszył czaszkę stwora przechodząc przez oko. Wymierzyłem w Toa. - Jednak nie jesteś aż taki zły – stwierdził obojętnie. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warknąłem. Zaśmiał się. Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Zmierzch nadchodzi, najemniku. Zamurowało mnie. On wiedział!? KTOKOLWIEK inny wiedział!? Bez namysłu wypuściłem strzałę naładowaną Zapalającym Rhotuka. Toa jednak wykonał unik i pocisk trafił w jeden z filarów budynku. Płomienie szybko ogarnęły drewnianą konstrukcję. Nagły przypływ adrenaliny kazał mi skoczyć do przodu. Rozpoczęła się wymiana ciosów. Łuk świetnie spisywał się jako broń nawet na bliskim dystansie, choć jego wymiary trochę utrudniały wyprowadzanie uderzeń w pomieszczeniu. Zaatakowałem poziomo od boku, ale Toa natychmiast zablokował włócznią i wyprowadził kontrę. Gdyby nie szybki unik, kolejna dziura pojawiłaby się w moim boku. Wykorzystałem wysuniętą pozycję, chwyciłem za nasadę ostrza włóczni i pociągnąłem. Toa poleciał w moją stronę i wpadł wprost na wystawione kolano. Zgiął się wpół. Łokciem wymierzyłem silny, szybki cios w potylicę. Uniosłem Łuk w górę z zamiarem wbicia jego ostro zakończonego ramienia w kręgosłup pokonanego, gdy cała sytuacja obróciła się na moją niekorzyść. Trup Brgunna skoczył na mnie i udaremnił wykończenie przeciwnika. Po chwili dołączył do niego także Łowca. Na szczęście martwaki nie potrafiły wykonywać uników i dwa ciosy posłały ich z dala ode mnie. Spojrzałem na Toa. Ten zdążył już się pozbierać i przyglądał mi się ze złością. W jego oczach błysnęło coś niebezpiecznego. Moment później zostałem poderwany w powietrze i uderzyłem o płonący sufit, tylko po to, by huknąć potężnie o podłogę. Jęknąłem z bólu. - Mój pan kazał przyprowadzić ciebie i tą Toa żywych… ale wypadki się zdarzają. – Wojownik dyszał ciężko, ale uśmiechał się. – Gdzie ona jest? – Milczałem. – Wiesz, kiedyś myślałem, że jesteś kimś. Ksarel niepokonany! Tak wiwatowali na arenie, prawda? Gdzie się podział tamten wielki wojownik? Chcesz wiedzieć? Stał się niańką dla jakiejś pieprzonej Toa Światła. GDZIE ONA JEST?! - Odpowiedziałbym ci idioto, gdybym sam wiedział – mruknąłem. – Odpuść sobie. Grasz w grę, której nie znasz zasad i graczy. Stanie ci się krzywda. Toa roześmiał się. - Czekaj, czekaj! Sądzisz, że to ja nie wiem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Pomyślmy… Dziesięć lat temu na zlecenie pewnego tajemniczego typa złapałeś pewną Matorankę. Co się potem okazało, Matorankę Świała. Zaoferował ci potrójne wynagrodzenie, jeśli sprawisz, że stanie się Toa. Zgodziłeś się. Ale zleceniodawca nigdy nie zgłosił się po towar, więc go sobie przywłaszczyłeś… Płomienie otaczały już większość pomieszczenia. Z sufitu opadały fragmenty zapalonego drewna i spopielonych desek. „Jeszcze trochę i cały budynek się zawali…” - Sądziłem, że Arthrox zginął. Bractwo nie zapomina o zdrajcach. - Och, Bractwo starało się go znaleźć, ale to było daremne. Nie można zabić kogoś, kogo już raz okradło się z życia… Zapadła niezręczna cisza przerywana jedynie przez trzask ognia pożerającego kolejne fragmenty budynku. Toa stał nade mną w milczeniu, przyglądając się jak z każdą chwilą opuszczają mnie siły. Włóczna przebiła bok na wylot, na szczęście omijając ważne organy wewnętrzne i tętnice. Mimo to, krew obficie sączyła się z rany. - Gdzie ona jest? – ponownie spytał Toa. - Nie wiem – szczerze odpowiedziałem. – Mój przyjaciel, u którego zapewne byłeś, powiedział mi, że mnie szukałeś. Gdy tylko to usłyszałem, zacząłem szukać Varny. Chcę wypełnić umowę. Powiedz tylko gdzie ją mam przyprowadzić. Toa przez chwilę mi się przyglądał, jakby niedowierzając moim słowom. Miał ku temu prawo. Nie byłem do końca szczery… - Południowy Kontynent. Tam, gdzie zawarłeś umowę. Masz tydzień. – Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę wyjścia. – O ile przeżyjesz… Zniknął za drzwiami. Po chwili moc przygniatająca mnie do ziemi osłabła. Wstałem, ale natychmiast musiałem podeprzeć się o blat baru. Nie czułem się dobrze. Straciłem dużo krwi. Nie było teraz jednak czasu na takie błahostki jak złe samopoczucie. Budynek w każdej chwili… Głośny trzask. W ułamku sekundy jaki miałem na reakcję zdołałem jedynie lekko się przesunąć. Gruba płonąca belka spadła prosto na mnie, powalając na ziemię i przygniatając. Za nią opadły także liczne elementy sufitu. Żadnych szans na samodzielne wydostanie się. Zakląłem głośno. Dolna część ciała była całkowicie unieruchomiona, ale ramiona miałem wolne. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu Łuku Rhotuka. Leżał nieopodal, ale nie mogłem go sięgnąć. I pojawiła się ona. Toa, którą zaledwie chwilę temu pobiłem, upokorzyłem i zabiłem jej barmana. Patrzyła na mnie z pogardą i nienawiścią. Patrzyła tym samym wzrokiem, którym kiedyś darzyli mnie wszyscy. Dla niej byłem nikim. - Nie masz zamiaru mi pomóc, prawda? – usta automatycznie wykrzywiły mi się w typowym, ironicznym uśmiechu. Nie, nie miała. Pragnęła mojej śmierci. Nie dla nagrody, którą ktoś za mnie wyznaczył, ale z czystej nienawiści, na którą zasłużyłem. Uniosła rękę. „To już koniec? Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem…” Błyskawica pomknęła z jej dłoni i uderzyła w fragment jeszcze nie zawalonego sufitu nade mną. „Więc jednak nie jestem wyjątkiem… ” Duża część oberwała się i zawaliła wprost na mnie. Kolejne elementy przygniotły mnie, teraz już całościowo grzebiąc pod płonącym gruzem. „Nie ma zwycięzców…” „Ostatecznie każdy przegrywa…” „Z przeciwnikiem, przed którym się nie ucieknie…” „Wymykałem mu się już zbyt wiele razy…” Rozdział 4 Wszechobecny huk. Odległy dźwięk kowali obrabiających kawałki metali. Młot. Sztaba stali. Kowadło. Świst bicza. Ból. Młot uderzający w rozgrzany metal. Ból. Potężne nożyce tnące roztopioną masę na fragmenty. Ból. Szczęk łączących się ogniw łańcucha. Ból. Świst. Ból. I… koniec. Dwójka Vortixx puściła swojego pobratymca i wróciła na swoje miejsca pracy. Nieszczęśnik osunął się na brudną, wyniszczoną posadzkę. Jego plecy wyglądały jak pasmo górskie. Ostre krawędzie szczytów, głębokie doliny z krętymi strumieniami, a nawet śnieg. Szkarłatna pokrywa przysłaniała wszystko, zacierając większość detali. - To powinno nauczyć cię posłuszeństwa – powiedział dumny Xianin stojący nad swoim podwładnym. W ręku trzymał czerwony od krwi bicz – metalowy, z wieloma ostrymi krawędziami i wtopionymi ćwiekami. – A teraz wracaj do pracy. - Nie… - Coś ty powiedział?! - Powiedziałem… Nie. – Robotnik podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego przełożonego. Właściciel huty wzdrygnął się pod naporem tego dziwnego, obcego spojrzenia. – Nie wrócę, dopóki nie dostanę zapłaty… - Ty przeklęty, niewdzięczny… DAJĘ CI DACH NAD GŁOWĄ, A TY JESZCZE CHCESZ PIENIĘDZY ZA SWOJĄ MIERNĄ PRACĘ?! Uniósł rękę w górę, gotów, by wymierzyć kolejny cios. W tym jednak momencie, ranny Vortixx wyprężył się i z zamachu wbił ostry kawałek metalu prosto w kostkę swojego ciemiężyciela. Ryk właściciela huty zagłuszył nawet maszyny pracujące w tle. Bicz wypadł mu z ręki i upadł na ziemię. - Zabrać go! Zabrać go ode mnie! Natychmiast dwójka robotników stojących najbliżej rzuciła się na pomoc swojemu pracodawcy i odciągnęła atakującego. - Ty… - powiedział ranny trzymając się za nogę. – Już nigdy… NIGDY nie zobaczysz słońca! Zabrać go do kopalni! Zdechniesz tam, psie! ---- Szum fal, lekkie kołysanie, ciche skrzypienie desek. Ja… żyję? Otworzyłem oczy. Przez okrągłe okienko wpadało słabe, szare światło. Typowy poranek na morzu. W powietrzu unosił się ostry zapach słonej wody. Żyłem. Jakimś cudem żyłem. Ranny, przygnieciony płonącymi szczątkami budynku, przeżyłem… Jak? Powoli wstałem z hamaka i rozejrzałem się. Byłem w mojej kajucie. „Varna musiała mnie uratować…” Zakręciło mi się w głowie, przed oczami pojawiły ciemne plamy, zachwiałem się i upadłem. Przez chwilę leżałem w kącie, czekając aż moment słabości minie. Byłem wyczerpany. Seria głębokich wdechów i wydechów uspokoiła bijące serce. Podniosłem się i opierając się o ścianę wyszedłem z kajuty. Wchodząc po schodkach na górny pokład zauważyłem postać przy sterze. Nie była to Varna. Rozpoznałem jednak ciemny płaszcz i sylwetkę kobiety, która powiedziała mi o rzekomym miejscu pobytu Toa Światła – klubie, w którym prawie zginąłem. - Ty suko… - wyszeptałem. – Pożałujesz tego. Nadal uważnie obserwując kobietę sięgnąłem do pasa po jakąkolwiek broń. W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam niczego przy sobie. Nic. Nawet zwykłego granatu dymnego. Zakląłem cicho. „Zrobimy to staromodnie.” Błyskawicznie wyskoczyłem na pokład i rzuciłem się na nieznajomą. Siłą rozpędu powaliłem ją na ziemię. Leżała na brzuchu, wykorzystałem więc sytuację i natychmiast założyłem chwyt. Wykręciłem prawą rękę kobiety i uniosłem do góry gotów w każdej chwili wyłamać ją ze stawu ramiennego, a stopą przycisnąłem jej głowę do podłoża. Zauważyłem, że nosiła coś w rodzaju hełmu z półprzezroczystym wizjerem. - Jeden ruch, a stracisz rękę – warknąłem. Odczekałem krótką chwilę, ale nie zareagowała w jakikolwiek sposób. – Kim ty do jasnej cholery jesteś?! Gadaj! - Widzę, że już lepiej się czujesz. To dobrze. A teraz złaź… Khhh! – syknęła, gdy pociągnąłem jej ramię. – Spokojnie. Nie zamierzam… Khhh! - Odpowiadaj! Kim jesteś?! - Nazywam się Naquin. Nie mogę… GRAAAH! – Jęknęła przeraźliwie. Przez chwilę ciężko sapała. – Mój… przełożony chciał, żebym miała na ciebie oko. To wszystko… - Więc twój „przełożony” chciał, żebyś wpędziła mnie w pułapkę zastawioną przez łowców nagród czyhających na moją głowę? Kochaniutka, słyszałem lepsze bajki. - To nie była puł… Argh! Uratowałam ci życie do jasnej cholery! - Myślisz, że uwierzę w coś takiego? - Uratowałam ciebie, Varnę… Przestań! Puść moją rękę, albo sama się oswobodzę. - Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Wtedy zauważyłem jakby falowanie ciała kobiety w okolicach ramienia, a po chwili opór przy stawie kompletnie zniknął. Wykorzystała moment mojego zdziwienia i przerzuciła mnie nad sobą. Momentalnie sytuacja odwróciła się i teraz to Naquin założyła blokadę. Leżałem na ziemi z niezwykle zaskakującą kobietą siedzącą okrakiem na moich plecach. Chwyt miała silny, pewny. Wiedziałem, że nie zdołam się wyrwać. - Słuchaj, bo nie będę powtarzać – powiedziała ostro. – Varna była w tym klubie, na piętrze w pokojach VIP-owskich. Zdążyłam ją wyciągnąć zanim rozwaliłeś cały budynek. Gdybyś pomyślał o niej, a nie jak zwykle tylko o sobie, do niczego by nie doszło, a ja nie musiałabym interweniować. - C-co? Coś ty…? - Cisza! – mocniej przycisnęła moją głowę do ziemi. – Zabrałam was tutaj, na wasz statek. Gdybym chciała się ciebie pozbyć, a uwierz mi, bardzo bym chciała, już dawno byłbyś martwy. Tego nie mogłem zanegować. Mogła mnie zabić w każdym momencie, a nie zrobiła tego. Ba, pomogła mi… Okropne uczucie. - Załóżmy, że ci wierzę… - wycedziłem wciąż przyciśnięty do podłoża. – Dlaczego? Nie palisz do mnie sympatią, więc… Dlaczego? - Mam swoje powody. - Jasne... Nastąpiła chwila względnej ciszy, wypełniona jedynie szumem fal i cichym łopotaniem żagli. Przerwała to Naquin: - Puszczę cię, pod warunkiem, że nie zachowasz się jak skończony idiota i nie spróbujesz ponownie mnie zaatakować. Zgoda? Niechętnie przytaknąłem. Rozluźniła chwyt i wstała ze mnie. Podniosłem się z desek i spojrzałem na nią. Była praktycznie mojego w zrostu, a skrzydełka z hełmu wystawały nawet trochę wyżej. Półprzezroczysty wizjer zasłaniała większość twarzy, także nie mogłem dostrzec niczego poza dużymi, złotymi oczami. - Skierowałam statek na Xię – powiedziała. Nie dostrzegłem żadnego ruchu na jej twarzy, wszystko zasłaniała maska. – Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza. - Im szybciej opuścisz ten statek, tym lepiej – mruknąłem. – Varna…? - Powinna być w swojej kajucie. Przez dwa dni bez przerwy przy tobie siedziała, była wycieńczona. „Dwa dni? Cholera…” - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – spytałem. - Prawie cztery dni. Miałeś szczęście, że przeżyłeś. Straciłeś dużo krwi, miałeś kilka złamań, silne oparzenia… - Tak, tak… Przeżyłem gorsze rzeczy. Odwróciłem się i skierowałem pod pokład. „Cztery dni… Nawet przy pomyślnym wietrze nie mam szans dotrzeć na Południowy Kontynent. Trzeba się przygotować… Muszę jej powiedzieć prawdę.” ---- Zapukałem w drzwi. Po chwili usłyszałem ciche przekleństwo. - Kto tam? - Mogę wejść? Sekundę później Varna wypadła z kajuty i niespodziewanie wtuliła się we mnie. Przez moment stałem całkowicie zszokowany takim wyrazem emocji, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem u dziewczyny. - Tak się martwiłam… Mata Nui… Odwzajemniłem się i objąłem roztrzęsioną Toa. Usta samowolnie wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. - Nie wzywaj imienia tego ignoranta. W niczym nie pomoże – mruknąłem. Po krótkiej chwili puściłęm ją i lekko odsunąłem. – Koniec tych czułości. Weź się w garść. Varna jeszcze kilka razy pociągnęła nosem, otarła wierzchem dłoni łzy i już przestała. Popatrzyłem na nią. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przysięgam… Jednak w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że nie potrafię dotrzymać przysięgi. Złamałem ją, zanim jeszcze ją złożyłem. Było już za późno na prawdę… ---- - Jak z nią? – zapytała Naquin, gdy wchodziłem po schodach na pokład. - Dobrze – krótko odpowiedziałem. Podszedłem i stanąłem obok niej. Przez jakiś czas trwaliśmy w ciszy. Miałem mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony chciałem jak najszybciej się jej pozbyć, ale z drugiej… uratowała mnie. - Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek spotkam kogoś, kto ruszyłby mi na ratunek. Naquin spojrzała na mnie. W jej oczach dostrzegłem niebezpieczny błysk. - Nie schlebiaj sobie. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, zginąłbyś tam pod gruzami budynku, przygnieciony przez swoją pychę. – Natychmiast po tym odwróciła głowę i utkwiła wzrok na horyzoncie. - Hmh… - mruknąłem jednocześnie się uśmiechając. – Ale tak się nie stało. Nadal będziesz utrzymywać, że to „przełożony”? - Nie muszę niczego ci udowadniać. Komuś zależy, żebyś żył, tyle musisz wiedzieć. A Varna musi wiedzieć, że przez cały ten czas ja oszukiwałeś. Poczułem ukłucie strachu. „Ona też wie?” Przez chwilę się nie odzywałem. Rozważałem, co dalej zrobić. - Kto jeszcze? - Tylko ci, którym powiedziałeś ty lub Arthrox. - Niech tak zostanie. Naquin gwałtownie odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. - Varna ma prawo znać prawdę – powiedziała ostro, stanowczo. – Jeśli ty jej tego nie powiesz… - Ty to zrobisz? Nie wydaje mi się. Nie dopuszczę do tego. Varna nie może się tego dowiedzieć. Spanikowałaby, a to byłby jej wyrok śmierci. Tak nadal mam szansę to naprawić. Naquin parsknęła krótkim, przerwanym śmiechem. Puściła ster. Z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, ostentacyjnie oparła dłonie na biodrach. Zauważyłem średnich rozmiarów kuszę wiszącą przy pasie. - Ty? Naprawić? I miałabym w to uwierzyć? - Co w tym dziwnego? Kobieta nagle spoważniała. - Jesteś kłamcą, oszustem, mordercą – powiedziała z pewną dozą bólu w głosie. – Zniszczyłeś jej życie. I nie tylko jej. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się jak wiele cierpienia sprowadziłeś na ten świat swoimi czynami? – Milczałem. – Nie… Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś tylko egoistycznym, aroganckim Vortixx-najemnikiem. Nie obchodzą cię inni. Lekki uśmieszek pojawił się na mojej twarzy. - Po to tutaj jesteś? Żeby mnie obrażać i wypominać, jaki to nie jestem okropny? - Tutaj nie chodzi o mnie ani o ciebie. Ksarel, pomyśl. Ona jest jedynym żyjącym Toa Światła. Z nią mamy szanse postawić się Bractwu i zakończyć tyranię Teridaxa. Pozwól sobie pomóc. Jeśli nie dla twojego dobra, to dla Varny. Mogę zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo. Arthrox nigdy was nie znajdzie. - Więc chodzi o Varnę? Po co w takim razie mnie ratowałaś? Czy nie jestem jedynie przeszkodą w waszym wielkim planie? - To… - jej głos lekko zadrżał. - Po co tutaj jesteś? – ponownie spytałem. – Żeby uratować mnie? Varnę? A może Varnę ode mnie? Nie… Naquin drgnęła i sięgnęła po kuszę. Wyczuła co się szykuje, ale była zbyt wolna. Błyskawicznym uderzeniem w brzuch powaliłem ją na ziemię. Nim jeszcze się podniosła wymierzyłem silnego kopniaka. Przeturlała się pod sam reling. Natychmiast do niej dopadłem. Żelaznym uściskiem złapałem ją za szyję i uniosłem w powietrze. - Jesteś tutaj… - Szarpała się, próbowała wyrwać. Uderzenia i kopniaki nie wywierały na mnie żadnego wrażenia. - …nie dlatego, że ktoś ci kazał. Nie jesteś tutaj, żeby pomóc mi czy Varnie. Nie. Jesteś tutaj, bo chciałaś mnie spotkać. Chciałaś utwierdzić się w swoim przekonaniu, że jestem właśnie taki, jak to sobie wyobrażałaś. - Khh! Pusz…czaj! – wycharczała Naquin. Powoli przeniosłem ją nad nadburciem. Opierała się, ale bez skutku. - Mam nadzieję, że teraz jesteś już przekonana – powiedziałem chłodno i rozluźniłem uścisk. Plusk wody. Zniknęła pod falami, tylko żeby po chwili się wynurzyć. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Nie wchodź mi więcej w drogę. Kolejny raz nie będzie już tak przyjemny. Odwróciłem się i podszedłem do steru. Zakręciłem nim i skierowałem statek na południe. Cel: Stelt. Rozdział 5 Strzała przeszyła klatkę piersiową wartownika. Drugi padł martwy chwilę potem, przebity mieczem. Pchnąłem stalowe drzwi, otworzyły się gładko. Wnętrze pomieszczenia było ubogie. Steltianin siedzący za biurkiem naprzeciw drzwi patrzył na mnie ze stoickim spokojem. Rzuciłem maskę należącą niegdyś do Kurdo. - Nie musiałeś ich zabijać – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Widzę jednak, że wykonałeś swoją robotę. Błyskawicznie naciągnąłem energetyczną strzałę i wypuściłem. Dostrzegłem błysk strachu w oczach Steltianina. Silny ładunek elektryczny wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem. - Nie lubię, gdy się mną pogrywa – warknąłem. Lewą ręką chwyciłem za biurko i odrzuciłem na bok. Silnym kopniakiem przesunąłem Steltianina siedzącego na krześle pod samą ścianę. Po wyrazie jego twarzy widziałem zdumienie. – Kto ci kazał mnie wynająć?! - C-co? Naciągnąłem kolejną strzałę i wymierzyłem w udo. Krzyk. - Kto ci kazał mnie wynająć?! – powtórzyłem. - Nikt! Przysięgam! Zarzuciłem Łuk na plecy i dobyłem sztyletu. Podszedłem do Steltianina i przyłożyłem chłodne ostrze do jego policzka. - Pytam ostatni raz… - Lekko naciąłem skórę policzka, pojawiły się kropelki szkarłatnej krwi. – Kto… kazał ci… mnie… wynająć? Czułem jego nierówny oddech, drżenie skóry, słyszałem walące serce. Wiedziałem, że nic mi nie powie. To jeden z tych, co nigdy… - On… - wyszeptał Steltianin. – Jego imię to… - Nagle przerwał. – Nie, nie… On mnie zabije, jeśli cokolwiek powiem… - Nie mam czasu na gierki – warknąłem. Błyskawicznie odjąłem sztylet od jego twarzy i wbiłem w ramię. Krzyknął z bólu. Dla lepszego efektu zakręciłem jeszcze ostrzem. Steltianin zadrżał i bezwładnie opadł. Stracił przytomność. Zakląłem pod nosem. - Co teraz? – zapytała Varna. – Nie powinniśmy tutaj długo zostawać. Będą chcieli nas… Odwróciłem się do Toa Światła. Zamilkła, gdy ujrzała uśmiech na mojej twarzy. - Złapać? O tak. Sayaarla nie przepuści takiej okazji. Dlatego właśnie jej to ułatwimy… ---- Czwórka rosłych Skakdi prowadziła nas przez szeroki korytarz wprost do sali, w której przebywała Sayaarla. Jeden z nich niósł w rękach mój cały ekwipunek. Varna perfekcyjnie odgrywała swoją rolę. Co chwilę szarpała łańcuchem połączonym z kajdanami na moich rękach. Kilka razy dla lepszego efektu potknąłem się. Zarobiłem za to kilka kopniaków, ale to bez znaczenia. Dotarliśmy do wysokich, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Strażnicy otworzyli je i wszyscy weszliśmy do obszernej sali. Na samym jej końcu, na pięknie zdobionym tronie siedziała ona. Władczyni Steltu, Przywódczyni Imperium Niewolniczego, a ponad to wszystko… dziwka jakich mało. Sayaarla. Steltianka już po samym wyrazie swojej paskudnej, podłużnej twarzy zdawała się być niezwykle zadowolona. - Pani, ta oto Toa pochwyciła poszukiwanego z twojego rozkazu najemnika Ksarela i zgodziła się oddać go w twoje ręce – oznajmił jeden ze strażników. – Został przyłapany, gdy bestialsko znęcał się nad Lordem Shyondem. Sayaalra powstała ze swojego tronu. Na jej twarzy uformował się odrażający uśmiech. Powoli zeszła po schodkach i stanęła przed Varną. Położyła szponiaste dłonie na jej ramionach. Przez dłuższą chwilę kobiety wpatrywały się sobie w oczy. - Witam cię ponownie w mym domu, Varno. Dobrze znów mieć cię u swego boku. - Od lat chciałam wrócić, pani. Cieszę się, że w końcu mi się udało. Parsknąłem krótkim śmiechem, natychmiast przerwanym przez uderzenie jednego ze strażników. Teraz Steltianka spojrzała na mnie. - Nie myśl Ksarelu, że o tobie zapomniałam. Mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę, ale to w swoim czasie. A teraz z chęcią przespaceruję się po ogrodach. Varno, czy zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć? - To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, pani. ---- Minęła ponad godzina. Wciąż byłem w sali tronowej. - Nie moglibyście pośpieszyć swojej pani? Zaczynają mi drętwieć nogi – nasyconym ironią głosem zwróciłem się do strażników. Ci jednak stali jak słupy soli. Westchnąłem przeciągle. Zdążyłem już zapamiętać każdy zakamarek pomieszczenia, zauważyć każdą sztukę broni jaką mieli porozstawiani przy ścianach i wszystkich wejściach strażnicy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mógłbym wyrżnąć ich wszystkich. Byłaby to niemiła niespodzianka dla Sayaarly. - Nie możesz tutaj wejść! Hej, czy ty mnie słyszysz?! Nie wolno… - gdzieś na korytarzu dało się słyszeć krzyki strażników. Główne wrota rozpostarły się gwałtownie. Do sali wparował Skakdi. Ten Skakdi. Ciemnoczerwony pancerz, dwustawowe, krępe nogi, ogon zakończony groźnym, zakrzywionym ostrzem, kolczasty kręgosłup, duży topór. I co najważniejsze – „kaptur”. Zagwizdałem ze zdziwienia. - No proszę. A myślałem, że zabiłem cię ostatnim razem. Carnifex natychmiast rozpoznał mój głos. - Ty… - warknął. Wyszczerzył zęby, a z jego gardła wydobył się cichy, niski pomruk. Palce silniej zacisnęły się na drzewcu broni. Przez ułamek sekundy myślałem, że skoczy z uniesionym w górę toporem i dekapituje mnie. Jednak po chwili opanował się. – Masz szczęście. Gdyby nie zakaz Bristera, nie ręczyłbym za siebie. - Oczywiście – powiedziałem z przekąsem. – Skoro już wspomniałeś o waszym wielkim przywódcy, możesz mu przekazać, że odwaliłem robotę waszych czyścicieli. Skakdi Ognia nie odpowiedział. Najwidoczniej nie zrozumiał co chciałem przekazać. - Shadow Stealer nie żyje. Nie dziękujcie. Strażnicy stanęli przed Carnifexem zagradzając mu dalszą drogę. - Proszę opuścić salę – stanowczo powiedział jeden z nich. – Nie otrzymaliśmy żadnej informacja o twoim przybyciu, Łowco. Pani Sayaarla zdecyduje się, czy cię wysłuchać. - Zejdź mi z drogi jeśli ci życie miłe – odwarknął Mroczny Łowca. Strażnice nawet się nie ruszyli. - Nie radziłbym wam stać pomiędzy Mrocznym Łowcą, a jego celem – powiedziałem. – Poza tym, on nic mi nie zrobi. Prawda? – pytanie skierowałem do Carnifexa. - Rozerwałbym cię na strzępy gdyby nadarzyła się taka okazja – beznamiętnie odparł Skakid. – Ale na Stelcie jest inny Mroczny Łowca, który jeszcze bardziej pragnie twojej śmierci, a moim zadaniem jest go powstrzymać. - Rakkar… Zapadła cisza. Niezręczna cisza. Strażnicy nadal blokowali przejście Carnifexowi, ja stałem na środku sali czekając aż Sayaarla i Varna wrócą, a mały Tekotu, który cholera wie skąd się wziął, zaczął ocierać się o moją nogę. - Czy…? – niepewnym głosem zaczął Skakdi. Już po drżeniu głosu wiedziałem, o co chciał zapytać. - Wszystko z nią dobrze. Tak sądzę. – Po krótkiej przerwie dodałem: - To dobra, mądra dziewczyna. Strach pomyśleć co by z nią było, gdyby zamiast do mnie trafiła do kogoś innego. Mogłaby się wtedy stać kartą przetargową… no nie wiem, na przykład z Bractwem – lekko zaakcentowałem ostatnie zdanie. Carnifex nie odpowiedział. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że zrozumiał co chciałem mu przekazać. Kilka minut później jedne z bocznych drzwi otworzyły się i wyszły z nich Sayaarla i Varna w otoczeniu strażników. Steltianka usiadła na swoim tronie, a Toa Światła stanęła po jej prawicy. - Witaj Łowco – ze spokojem powiedziała Sayaarla. – Czy mogę w czymś ci pomóc? Z gardła Carnifexa dobył się niski, niespokojny pomruk. - Pani… - z nutą ironii powiedział Skakdi i ukłonił się lekko. – Brister dowiedział się, że ten oto najemnik… – wskazał na mnie. - …przypłynął na Stelt. Poprosił mnie, bym upewnił się, że nic ci się nie stanie. Jeśli nie będzie to dla ciebie problemem, pozostanę w pobliżu dopóki nie zostanie stracony. Sayaarla przez chwilę przyglądała się uważnie Carnifexowi. - Zgoda… Będziesz mi towarzyszyć, Łowco. Musimy jednak najpierw zdecydować w jaki sposób stracimy Ksarela… - Kulka w łeb – rzuciłem. – Po co się męczyć. - Kusząca propozycja… Varno, a jak ty uważasz? Spojrzałem Toa prosto w oczy. Starałem się znaleźć w nich jakiś znak, potwierdzenie, że zrozumiała plan. Zamiast tego widziałem jedynie bladość. Choć była tutaj, jej myśli wędrowały całkowicie gdzieś indziej. - Varno? Zamrugała. - P-pani? - Powiedz kochana, ale prosto z serca, jak powinniśmy uśmiercić twojego byłego partnera? Wtedy ona spojrzała mi prosto w oczy i dostrzegłem to, czego od niedawna obawiałem się najbardziej. Nie ból, nie smutek, nie żal… Czystą gorycz. Jej oczy, tak piękne i błyszczące, tym razem przygasły. Mina, dla innych wyglądająca normalnie, mi mówiła o wiele więcej. Na jej twarzy malowało się jedno, bolesne pytanie: „Dlaczego?” Nie mogłem tego znieść. Opuściłem głowę i utkwiłem wzrok z posadzce. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłem… Starając się chronić Varnę, wyrządziłem jej największą krzywdę. - Powinien zginąć powoli i boleśnie… - powiedziała ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem. – Rzuć go na arenę. Przygotuj turniej z wysoką nagrodą. Niech z każdego zakątka świata przybędą najlepsi z najlepszych. Niech zmierzą się z nim. Niech pokażą mu, jaki jest słaby… - Obawiam się, że poniosłabym zbyt wysokie koszty… - W porcie stoi MÓJ… – zaakcentowała. - …statek. Wypełniony jest wystarczającą ilością widgetów i drogocennych towarów, by wszystko opłacić. - Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, zgadzam się – odparła Sayaarla. – Zabrać go do celi. Rzućcie go na wieczorną inicjację, niech się rozgrzeje. ---- Zwykła steltiańska cela. Rząd stalowych krat z trzech stron i zimna, kamienna ściana za plecami. Jedna z wielu, a w każdej więzień. Na wszystkich czekał ten sam los – walka na arenie. Krzyki, jęki, rozmowy i brzdęk łańcuchów wypełniały ciężkie, wilgotne powietrze. Jakiś Skakdi siedzący w celi po mojej prawej stronie przyglądał mi się dobre kilka minut. Ja, skuty w nadgarstkach i Kostach po prostu siedziałem oparty o ścianę. Wzrok miałem utkwiony w czubkach swoich stóp. - Wiem kim jesteś… - powiedział Zakazianin. Nawet na niego nie spojrzałem. Miałem go głęboko w poważaniu. – To za ciebie wyznaczyli tą nagrodę. Ksarel, prawda? – Gdy nie odpowiedziałem kontynuował: - To prawda co o tobie mówią? Uciekłeś ze Steltu, oszukałeś Bractwo i Łowców, a potem zostałeś najemnikiem? Sam pokonałeś pięć tuzinów Zyglaków? Prychnąłem cicho i lekko pokręciłem głową. - Tych gadów było tylko siedem – powiedziałem. – I nie byłem sam. - Ktoś ci pomagał? - Ta sama osoba, przez którą jestem teraz tutaj. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Skakdi otwiera usta jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale potem zrezygnował. Było mi to na rękę. Nie chciało mi się wysłuchiwać jakiegoś pijaczyny, którego złapali, żeby zginął ku uciesze ludu. - ZGINIEMY! WSZYSCY ZGINIEMY! – krzyk jakiegoś Vortixx ciągniętego przez strażników rozniósł się po całych lochach. – TYTANI! WYŚLĄ NA NAS TYTANÓW! Cios w twarz ogłuszył więźnia. Wrzucili go do pustej celi gdzieś na końcu pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko strażnicy zniknęli, gwar rozmów przybrał na sile. - Kim są tytani? – zapytał Skakdi. - To zależy… - odpowiedziałem od niechcenia. – Są dwie opcje. Pierwsza… Specjalnie wyszkoleni Skakdi lub Vortixx w ciężkich, grubych zbrojach. Bronie jakie dostajemy na arenie nie są w stanie nawet ich zadrasnąć. Po prostu wchodzą i wyżynają wszystkich w pień. Zakazianin popatrzył na mnie z niemym strachem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Mamy przesrane… - To była pierwsza opcja. Ta lepsza. Druga… Pierwotni mieszkańcy Steltu. Ogromne, potężne bestie, które lubują się w mordach i wszelakiej przemocy. Szpony, ostrza i tak dalej… Gladiator, ten Mroczny Łowca, należy do tego gatunku. Skakdi wcześniej wyprostowany, wsłuchujący się w moje słowa teraz opadł bezsilnie. - Jesteśmy zgubieni… - Uciekaj – rzuciłem. - Co? - Po prostu uciekaj. Nie mają wystarczająco dużej areny, która pomieściłaby potrzebną im ilość przeciwników do zabicia mnie. Już kiedyś próbowali. - Zabijesz ich wszystkich? Sam? - Są prawie nietykalni, pioruńsko silnie i zabójczy. Ale nigdy nie dorównają mi w szybkości i zręczności. Skakdi przez chwilę patrzył na mnie. Pokręcił głową. - Na Zakazie mamy takie powiedzenie… - Gówno mnie obchodzą wasze powiedzonka – warknąłem. – Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, chowaj się, uciekaj albo stój za mną. - Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie – powiedział spokojnie. – Uważaj, żeby to nie obróciło się przeciwko tobie. - Jeszcze jedno słowo, a wstanę i nie dożyjesz nawet wyjścia na arenę. Zakazianin umilkł. Rozdział 6 Kratowane wejście na arenę otworzyło się. „Wrzucili mnie na jeden z mniejszych obiektów razem z grupą nowicjuszy. Pięknie…” Piasek pod stopami był jeszcze ciepły. Znad wysokich trybun nadal przemykały promienie światła, mimo to arena była już pogrążona w półmroku. „Gorsza widoczność. Nie wypuszczą Skakdi ani Vortixx, nie przy takim świetle. To oznacza tylko jedno. Będzie ciekawie…” Widownia była prawie pełna. Cóż innego mogliby robić mieszkańcy na wyspie pełnej tego typu aren? Gdy pokazaliśmy się na placu wzniosła się wrzawa okrzyków. Najgłośniej dało się słyszeć „Walka!” i, jakże obiecujące, „Śmierć!”. Rozejrzałem się po „towarzyszach”. Trzech Południowców różnych ras, dwóch Skakdi, w tym jeden, z którym rozmawiałem, Toa o pomarańczowo-białym pancerzu i jakaś mizernie wyglądająca Vortixx. Spojrzałem na lożę Sayaarly. Nie widziałem jej, ale rząd strażników sugerował, że była tam. „Varna też tam jest” – przemknęło mi przez głowę. Odrzuciłem szybko niespokojne myśli. Czekała mnie walka, musiałem pozostać skupiony. - Witajcie! – rozniósł się głos komentatora. – Przed wami wieczorna inicjacja! Świeże nabytki zawalczą o swoje życie! Niech walka się rozpocznie! Zgrzyt otwieranej bramy zwiastował początek. Skromnie, na początek rzucili na nas tylko rahi. Muaka i para Kane-Ra. Bestie ruszyły w naszym kierunku. „Towarzysze” rozglądali się niespokojnie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś schronienia czy po prostu sposobu ucieczki. Tylko ja stałem spokojnie w oczekiwaniu. Kątem oka dostrzegłem jak Muaka rozpostarła swoje ogromne szczęki i zatopiła kły w jednym z Południowców. Jego błagalne krzyki i jęki rozniosły się w powietrzu. - Pierwszy! Jeden – zero dla bestii! – wykrzyczał komentator. Kane-Ra zaszarżował wprost na mnie. Gdy był tuż tuż, chwyciłem go za rogi i wykręciłem jego głowę. Rahi zaryło w piach jednocześnie pociągając mnie. Wyskoczyłem w powietrze i wylądowałem na jego plecach. Szybko oplotłem ręce wokół jego szyi i zacieśniłem uścisk. Kane-Ra wierzgnął, ale nie był w stanie mnie zrzucić. W przypływie dezorientacji zwierze rzuciło się naprzód. W przeszłości robiłem to tak wiele razy, że było to dla mnie niczym spacer. Skierowałem rozpędzonego rahi wprost na Muakę pożywiającą się resztkami już drugiego Południowca. Dwie bestie zderzyły się. Ostre i twarde rogi Kane-Ra wbiły się w bok Muaki powodując okropną ranę. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na śmiertelną, ale wielki tygrys nie był jeszcze martwy. - Woho! Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widzieliśmy! Szybko zeskoczyłem z byka i odszedłem na bezpieczny dystans. Rahi rozpoczęły morderczą walkę, której wynik można było określić już z góry. Szpony Muaki rozrywały mniejszego przeciwnika, ale krew wydobywająca się ze zgruchotanego boku świadczyła o rychłym końcu żywota. Odwróciłem się w porę by ujrzeć jak Toa Plazmy wraz z drugim Skakdi powalają Kane-Ra. - Koniec! Rahi zawiodły. Zginęła jedynie dwójka, ale wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej gdyby nie ten bohaterski Vortixx! Wiwaty wymieszane razem z gwizdami wybrzmiały w powietrzu. Przekręciłem oczami ze znużenia. Ostentacyjnie, na oczach wszystkich splunąłem w stronę loży Sayaarly. Natychmiast tłum zaczął buczeć. - Buntownik! Tacy tutaj długo nie wytrwają! – roześmiał się komentator. – Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, co czeka naszych nowicjuszy, przyjdźcie także jutro! Na arenę wkroczyła grupa strażników i zagoniła nas z powrotem do cel. Zauważyłem zmianę w ogólnej liczbie więźniów. Pozostałe grupy wróciły mniej liczne lub też wcale nie wróciły. W lochach panowało grobowe milczenie. „A więc jednak…” – pomyślałem. – „Znów tutaj, na Stelcie…” Zaglądając w przeszłość mogłem jednak dostrzec, że pobyt na Stelcie nie był złym okresem mojego życia. To właśnie tutaj nauczyłem się walki i woli przetrwania. „Tylko najsilniejsi przetrwają.” – tak głosiło hasło możnowładcy, który mnie posiadał. Prawda jednak była inna i tylko nieliczni o tym wiedzieli. „Tylko najsprytniejsi przetrwają.” Siła, brutalność, moce… to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Liczyła się rozrywka, to, w jaki sposób potrafiłeś zabawić tłumy, które przyszły patrzeć na kolejną rzeź. Gdy od czasu do czasu pojawiał się taki „showman” cały Stelt szalał. Wszyscy byli nim wniebowzięci, skandowali jego imię… - Ksarel niepokonany… - mruknąłem pod nosem. Prychnąłem z obrzydzenia i rozbawienia. Z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy pokręciłem głową. - Jak długo byłeś na Stelcie? - Spojrzałem na Zakazianina. – Walczyłeś, jak gdybyś bardzo dobrze znał tutejsze zasady. Spuściłem wzrok. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się. - Zbyt wiele lat, by je zliczyć… Trafiłem tutaj jeszcze zanim władcą był Voporak, a uciekłem podczas rewolucji wywołanej przez Sayaarlę. - Uciekłeś? To jest możliwe? - Całą wyspę opanował chaos. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na pojedynczego więźnia, który ukradł jakąś łódkę i odpłynął. Później zauważyli, że wśród martwych brakowało ówczesnego mistrza areny, ale byłem już na Zakazie, poza ich zasięgiem. - Byłeś mistrzem areny? - Przez setki lat. - Jak to zrobiłeś? – wtrącił się Południowiec z celi naprzeciwko mojej. – Jesteś tylko Vortixx. Żadnych mocy, fizycznie Skakdi was przewyższają… Spojrzałem na niego ostro, tak, że ten momentalnie zamilkł. Po chwili przemówiłem: - Dam wam wszystkim tylko jedną radę… Cieszcie się czasem, który wam pozostał. Stelt, nawet jeśli was nie zabije, uśmierci wszystko co w was najlepsze. ---- Pustym, nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzyłem na swoje zakrwawione, nerwowo drżące dłonie. Klęczałem na piasku przesyconym posoką poległych. Obok mnie narzędzie mordu - zwykły miecz. Mdliło mnie. Spróbowałem wstać z klęczek, ale nogi nie odnalazły wystarczającej siły. Tłum wiwatował. Na ich oczach zrodziła się nowa gwiazda. Nikomu nieznany Vortixx wyrżnął w pień prawie tuzin innych mu podobnych śmieci. - Mamy zwycięzcę! – oznajmił komentator. – Jeszcze raz brawa! Rozejrzałem się po arenie. Martwe, zmasakrowane ciała innych więźniów. Z powoli narastającym przerażeniem uświadomiłem sobie wagę swego czynu. - Jak masz na imię? – zapytał rosły Steltianin. - Ksarel… - Zabiłeś ich. Zabiłeś ich wszystkich. Wyśmienicie… - ON JEST MÓJ! ZAPŁACIŁEM ZA NIEGO ODPOWIEDNIĄ CENĘ! – darł się Lork. - Nie jestem twój… Moje życie należy jedynie do mnie. Podszedłem do niego i szybkim ruchem pchnąłem mieczem prosto w światełko sercowe Steltianina. - To była dobra decyzja, Ksarel. Teraz, razem, możemy pokazać na co naprawdę cię stać. - Czy wywiążesz się z obietnicy? Pozwolisz mi odejść? – zapytałem. - Oczywiście… - Pomóż mi! Ksarel! – błagalnym głosem zawołał Garrant. Spojrzałem na tego podłego oszusta. – Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie po tym wszystkim, co ja zrobiłem dla ciebie! Leżał pod stertą gruzu. Rewolucja trwała. Stelt pochłonął chaos walk. Odwróciłem się. Nie słuchałem jego krzyków. Zasłużył na to. --- Otworzyłem oczy. Obrazy przeszłości, krótkie scenki, twarze, rany, bóle – to wszystko powróciło. Wspomnienia, które zagrzebałem głęboko w zakątkach swojego umysłu teraz były wyraźne jak nigdy. Rozsadzał mnie wewnętrzny ból, świadomość, że znów trafiłem tutaj, do miejsca, które stało się moim początkiem. Szczęk kluczy obracanych w zamku. Strażnik wszedł do pomieszczenia. Powoli szedł między celami uważnie przyglądając się więźniom. Zatrzymał się przy mnie. - Ksarel? – zapytał. Milczałem. - Ksarel? – powtórzył. - To zależy, kto pyta… - Mam rozkaz by zaprowadzić się przed oblicze naszej Pani. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego. Steltianin, dosyć drobny jak na swoją rasę. Mógł mnie przewyższać najwyżej o dwa cale. - Jesteś pewien, że sam dasz radę mnie odeskortować? – specjalnie dodałem akcent znużenia do swojego głosu. – Nie żebym chciał cię obrazić, ale… Jeśli otworzysz celę i mnie wypuścisz, nie dojdziesz nawet do drzwi. Sięgnął do pasa i wziął jakiś pistolet. Wymierzył we mnie i wypalił. Zimny dreszcz ogarnął całe moje ciało. Steltianin otworzył celę. Złapał za łańcuch zaczepiony do kajdan na rękach i pociągnął. Gdy chciałem napiąć mięśnie by się oprzeć, przeszył mnie ból i natychmiast to uniemożliwił. Wyprowadził mnie z podziemi, gdzie mieściły się lochy. Między licznymi arenami Steltu nadal były tu strefy mieszkalne i zwykłe, szare ulice. Taką właśnie mnie prowadzono. Był środek nocy, więc poza naszą dwójką i jakimś warczącym rahi nie widziałem nikogo. - To prawda? – zapytał Steltianin. – Już kiedyś byłeś na Stelcie? Jesteś TYM Ksarelem? - Pochodzisz stąd. Ty mi powiedz. - Nie wyglądasz jak Ksarel. On był wyniosły, dumny… niepokonany. Ty jesteś tylko jakimś marnym naśladowcą. I on nie używał łuku. - Masz rację. Jestem tylko marnym naśladowcą, bo używam łuku. Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy do wrót pałacu. Dwójka strażników przepuściła nas bez słowa. Steltianin poprowadził mnie labiryntem korytarzy. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do jakiejś zwykłej komnaty. - Czeka na ciebie – powiedział. Popatrzyłem na niego podejrzliwie. To nie pasowało mi do Sayaarly żeby spotkać się na osobności i to jeszcze w takim miejscu. Mimo to otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Komnata była niewielka i skromnie urządzona. Pojedyncze łóżko, stolik i para krzeseł, dwa wieszaki i niska szafka. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się także kolejne drzwi zapewne prowadzące do dodatkowego pokoju. Słyszałem dochodzący z niego szum spływającej wody. Całe pomieszczenie było dosyć niskie, sam ledwie się mieściłem. To tylko utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że to nie Sayaarla chciała się ze mną rozmówić. Szum wody ucichł. Westchnąłem ciężko na myśl, co mnie zaraz czeka. Z pomieszczenia obok wyszła Varna. Minęła mnie nawet nie obdarzając pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Wyjęła z szafki ręcznik, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła starannie wycierać mokre ciało i pancerz. Czekałem cierpliwie uważnie przyglądając się Toa Światła. Z ruchu jej ciała mogłem odczytać, co zamierza zrobić. Zbyt dobrze ją znałem. Wiedziałem, że to nie ja mam zacząć rozmowę. Minęło jeszcze kilka minut. Varna wciąż udawała, jakby nie było mnie w komnacie. Dopiero gdy zakończyła czynności pielęgnacyjne coś w niej się zmieniło. Zamarła w bezruchu. Siedziała na posłaniu z dłońmi na kolanach. Wzrok spuściła na posadzkę. - To prawda? – spytała szeptem. Nie odpowiedziałem. - Czy to co on powiedział… to prawda? – powtórzyła drżącym, bliskim płaczu głosem. - To zależy, co takiego usłyszałaś – starałem się zachować spokój w głosie. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. W jej oczach błyszczały krople łez. - On powiedział, że… że… - głos jej się załamał. – Makuta… zawarłeś z nim umowę? Umilkła. Widziałem jej ból. Widziałem też iskierkę nadziei w jej oku, gdy na mnie patrzyła. - Tak. - Dlaczego? Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Byłaś tylko jakąś matoranką. Nie za bardzo mi na tobie zależało, a Makuta zaoferował coś… - Karta przetargowa? Za tyle mnie miałeś? I dlatego o niczym mi nie powiedziałeś? Przez chwilę nie odpowiadałem. Czekałem, aż jej emocje lekko opadną. - Wierz mi lub nie, ale żałuję tego, w jaki sposób to się potoczyło. Gdybym tylko wiedział… - To co? Odmówiłbyś mu? Zaryzykował życiem dla mnie? Nie jesteś taki, dobrze cię znam - Może bym tak zrobił. A może nie. Nie wiem. Podjąłem inną decyzję, tak jak ty podjęłaś. - Nie chcę twojej śmierci. - Ciekawe, wydaje mi się, że właśnie tego teraz najbardziej chcesz. - Posłuchaj… Rozmawiałam z Sayaarlą. Jeśli okażesz pokorę i zgodzisz się na jej warunki… - Zapomnij. Nie będę się kłaniać i błaźnić przed tą dziwką. Zapadła cisza. Varna spuściła wzrok, ja natomiast wciąż miałem utkwione w niej oczy. Nie byłem w stanie odgadnąć, co mogło dziać się teraz w jej głowie. - Posłuchaj… - zacząłem spokojnie, stanowczo. – Rozumiem, że możesz mnie nienawidzić, gardzić po tym co zrobiłem. Tak, oszukiwałem cię i nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Na chwilę przerwałem, wyczekując, czy Toa czegoś nie odpowie. – Wyszkoliłem cię, nauczyłem jak zadbać o siebie i jestem pewien, że dasz sobie radę beze mnie. Twoje życie, twoja droga, twój wybór, którego dokonałaś. Chcę tylko, żebyś wysłuchała mojego ostrzeżenia. Varna uniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. - Arthrox cię szuka. Przez dziesięć lat nie miałem od niego żadnych wiadomości, ale na Zakazie… Spotkałem kogoś kto mi taką wiadomość przekazał. - Mam się ukrywać? - To może być jedna z lepszych opcji. Nie najgorszym pomysłem jest też pozostanie tutaj, na Stelcie. Sayaarla ci ufa, może zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. I ten Łowca, Carnifex. Jemu też możesz ufać. - Usłyszałem ciche pukanie w drzwi. – Na mnie chyba już czas. – Popatrzyliśmy na siebie. – Bez względu na to co teraz o mnie myślisz… Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że przez ten czas byłaś przy mnie. To znaczy o wiele więcej niż wszystkie bogactwa, jakie posiadałem. Odwróciłem się i uchyliłem drzwi. Przez moment wahałem się. Zerknąłem przez ramię na Toa. Wpatrywała się we mnie zamyślonymi oczami. - Uważaj na siebie – powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Rozdział 7 - Mamy zwycięzcę! Panowie i Panie! Ten nowicjusz zaskoczył nas dziś niejednokrotnie, ale z pewnością zasługuje na wielkie brawa! Spiker wykrzykiwał do mikrofonu kolejne słowa, ale nie słuchałem go. Beznamiętnie obrzuciłem wzrokiem martwe ciała. Wyrzucili nas na arenę żebyśmy się zarżnęli. Wszystkich ocalałych po wczorajszym przesianiu. Nikt z nich nie był wojownikiem z krwi i kości. Nie potrafili zabijać. Oszczędziłem im cierpienia i trudu. Na każdego wystarczył jeden cios. Spojrzałem na Zakazianina, z którym wcześniej niejednokrotnie rozmawiałem. Leżał pod moją stopą, zdyszany, przerażony. - Nie… Nie rób tego. Proszę… - Słyszałeś, tylko jeden może przeżyć. Nawet gdybym pozwolił ci żyć, zginąłbyś wkrótce. W męczarniach. Uniosłem włócznię. - Nie! Ni… Uhhh… Wyrwałem broń z ciała już martwego Skakdi i odrzuciłem na bok. Tłum wiwatował. Mieli kolejną mrówkę do podziwiania. - A co to? Jeden żyje! – wykrzyczał spiker. Spojrzałem przez ramię. O ścianę opierał się Toa Plazmy. Przeczekał wszystko gdzieś w kącie. - Zrób mi przysługę i zabij się – powiedziałem ze znużeniem. – Lud chce rozrywki, a ty tylko opóźniasz nadejście prawdziwej walki. - Sprawia ci to przyjemność? Zabijanie bezbronnych? - warknął Toa. - Stróż prawa? Powiesz mi jeszcze, że przestrzegasz kodeksu Toa? Jeśli tak to cię oburza, dlaczego ich nie ochroniłeś? – zaśmiałem się. – Stelt to nie miejsce dla Toa, bohaterze. Nagle Toa poderwał się i z wielką prędkością podleciał do mnie wyciągając przed siebie miecz. „Maska Latania” – przemknęło mi przez głowę. Gdy ostrze było zaledwie pół bio ode mnie usunąłem się z linii ataku, chwyciłem Toa za nadgarstek i ramię po czym wykonałem piruet. Silnym szarpnięciem przyciągnąłem wojownika do siebie i nadziałem na wyciągnięte kolano. Poczułem chrupot łamiących się żeber. Wymierzyłem szybkie uderzenie łokciem w twarz. Na pomarańczowej masce pojawiło się pęknięcie. Postanowiłem zakończyć zabawę. Puściłem go i kopnąłem prosto w światełko sercowe. Toa poszybował chwilę w powietrzu aż w końcu zarył w piach areny. Na trybunach znów było słychać wiwaty. Poszukałem wzrokiem jakiejkolwiek broni, żeby wykończyć przeciwnika. Krótki kindżał leżał tuż obok. Podszedłem i schyliłem się po niego. Wyczułem jednak zbliżający się pocisk plazmy. Padłem na ziemię ledwo unikając rozgrzanej masy, która bez wątpienia wypaliłaby mi sporą dziurę w boku. Natychmiast się poderwałem, trzymając broń w ręce, gotowy do wznowienia walki. Zobaczyłem tylko chwiejącego się, ledwo trzymającego pion Toa. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. - Właśnie dlatego Stelt nie jest miejscem dla Toa – powiedziałem. – Pewnie już zauważyłeś… Wyspa czerpie z ciebie energię za każdym razem gdy używasz mocy. Toa jakby nie dowierzał w to co powiedziałem. Uniósł drżącą rękę i wycelował we mnie. Kolejny pocisk plazmy poszybował w moją stronę. Tym razem unik nie był żadnym problemem. Padł na kolana. Na ten ostatni, beznadziejny atak Toa zużył cały pokład swojej mocy elementarnej. Podszedłem do niego i spojrzałem z pogardą. - Toa i wasza pycha… Gdy moc nie potrafi wam zapewnić zwycięstwa, nic nie potraficie zrobić… Nie groźniejszy niż rozkrzyczany matoranin. O dziwo Toa nie patrzył na mnie ze strachem. W jego oczach dostrzegłem tylko gniew. - Jesteś potworem – wycharczał. - Nie. Po prostu cenię swoje życie ponad życia innych. Widziałem usta otwierające się, żeby wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa. Rzuciłem kindżałem, który utkwił w szyi mężczyzny. Krótkie kaszlnięcie, a potem tylko beznadziejne próby złapania powietrza do płuc i posoka wypływająca z ust. Złapałem go jedną rękę za głowę, a drugą wyszarpnąłem ostrze rozpłatując przy tym gardło i posyłając szkarłatny strumień kropel na nagrzany piasek areny. Puściłem go. Ciało bezwładnie padło na ziemię. Wiwaty. Nieznośny szum krzyków tych popieprzonych fanatyków radujących się z bezsensownych śmierci. Z goryczą odwróciłem się i skierowałem do wyjścia. Nie miałem zamiaru zostawać wśród tych wszystkich ciał. Nie tak zapamiętałem Stelt. Nie taki Stelt wspominałem. Wartownik zagrodził mi drogę. - To nie koniec walki – powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego gniewnie. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować wbiłem kindżał w jego tułów. Seria szybkich dźgnięć powaliła rosłego Steltianina. Szarpnąłem kraty, które oddzielały mnie od zimnego, wąskiego korytarza prowadzącego do cel. Nie otworzyły się. Kolejni wartownicy zlecieli się zewsząd, by mnie powstrzymać. W przypływie złości zacząłem zabijać. Jeden za drugim padali jak muchy. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Gniew przysłonił całkowicie rzeczywistość. Tylko gdzieś w oddali słyszałem cichnący tłum i wykrzykiwane rozkazy. - Zatrzymać go! Łucznicy! Odruchowo spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku. Dwa oddziały zakładały właśnie strzały na cięciwy. „Jeszcze chwila i przeszyją mnie na wylot” – przemknęło mi przez głowę. Chlasnąłem kindżałem po szyi najbliższego przeciwnika, złapałem padającego trupa i stworzyłem już nie zbyt żywą tarczę. Przykucnąłem Moment później poczułem jak w zwłoki wbijają się strzały. Deszcz pocisków zasypał mnie zewsząd i potrwał kilkanaście sekund. Kilka zbłąkanych grotów lecących pod innym kątem odbijało się od mojej zbroi. Odrzuciłem ciało. Powoli podniosłem się i rozejrzałem po arenie. Na trybunach nadal byli widzowie. Kilku strażników wciąż stało nieopodal mnie, ale bało się zbliżyć. Ostentacyjnie splunąłem na ziemię. - TEGO CHCECIE?! – wykrzyczałem, by wszyscy mogli mnie usłyszeć. – Znajdźcie innego pajaca do waszego kukiełkowego przedstawienia. --- - Zaprawdę jesteś nadzwyczajnym okazem, Ksarelu… - wysyczała Sayaarla siedząc na swoim tronie. - Oszczędź sobie słodkich słówek. – Wyrwałem ramię z uścisku zbrojnego, który przyprowadził mnie przed oblicze tej dziwki. – Powiesz mi w końcu po cholerę tutaj jestem? Nie chodzi ci tylko o poniżenie mnie, o nie. Chcesz czegoś więcej. Zawsze chcesz czegoś więcej. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzyliśmy się. Sayaarla, Imperatorka Imperium Niewolniczego, Władczyni Steltu… bla bla bla… i ja. Ksarel, najemnik, nic nie znaczący Vortixx. - Zalazłeś mi za skórę. To co zrobiłeś lata temu… Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Ktoś chciał śmierci twojego zwierzaczka i tyle. Zapłacił, ja zrobiłem swoje – powiedziałem beztrosko. - Przy tym okradłeś mnie, oszukałeś, i wykorzystałeś. Twój kodeks jest niejasny, najemniku. - Mój kodeks? To coś takiego istnieje? – zapytałem z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Popatrz na mnie – rozłożyłem szeroko ramiona. – Czy ja wyglądam ci na kogoś z kodeksem? Widzisz… Zacząłem powoli się przechadzać. – Toa mają swój Kodeks, ba, nawet go przestrzegają. Mroczni Łowcy mają swój kodeks, też go przestrzegają… Nawet piraci mają jakiś kodeks i go przestrzegają. Ale po co takiemu samotnikowi i egoiście jak ja kodeks? Przystanąłem kilka kroków przed tronem. Czułem na sobie wzrok ukrytych strzelców, gotowych by podziurawić mnie niczym kukłę treningową na najmniejsze skinienie palca Sayaarly. Ta jednak zachowywała stoicki spokój jedynie wpatrując się we mnie uważnie. - Robię co chcę i nie mam wyrzutów sumienia. Możesz być pewna, że gdybym nie chciał teraz być na Stelcie to by mnie tutaj nie było. Więc oszczędź mi kłopotów i powiedz wprost. Czego ty, Imperatorko, Władczyni, Pani… - wypowiadałem każde kolejne słowo z przekąsem. - … chcesz ode mnie? - Niesamowite – powiedziała Sayaarla. – Naprawdę imponujące. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam kogoś tak wspaniałomyślnego, że dał się złapać tylko po to żeby spełnić moją prośbę. Prychnąłem z pogardą. - Przestań z tą twoją ironią. Jest już nudna. - Podobnie jak ty. Sądziłam, że choć trochę się zmienisz, najemniku, ale widzę, że się myliłam. Nie można ci ufać. Zaśmiałem się głośno. - Mówisz tak, jakby komukolwiek na tym przeklętym świecie można było zaufać. – Zmierzyłem wiedźmę ze Steltu wzrokiem. Nie potrafiłem niczego wyczytać z jej paskudnej twarzy. – Ustaliliśmy, że jestem aroganckim najemnikiem, ty ironiczną suką. Możesz w końcu powiedzieć po co tutaj jestem? - Mam dla ciebie zlecenie… - To Mroczni Łowcy już nie liżą ci butów? Nie możesz ich poprosić? - Zabawne – mruknęła Sayaarla. – Łowcy nie mogą w tym pomóc. Zaciekawiło mnie to. - Mów dalej – poleciłem. - Twoim celem będzie Bractwo Makuta – powiedziała władczyni. – A dokładniej, trzech jego członków. Prychnąłem głośno. - Nie jestem aż tak szalony, żeby porywać się na Makuta. Zabije mnie zanim zdążę kiwnąć palcem. - Nie zrobi tego – ze spokojem stwierdziła Sayaarla. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Wiedziałem co zaraz nastąpi. Steltianka wstała ze swojego tronu i powoli podeszła do mnie. Była wyższa o ponad głowę. Sięgnęła rękami na tył szyi i po chwili w mojej dłoni wylądował mały amulet. – Arthrox, Galvrax i Tertrax. - Arthrox nie jest członkiem Bractwa. Uaktualnij swoje dane – powiedziałem beztrosko, uważnie wpatrując się w czarną, błyszczącą Łzę spoczywającą na mojej dłoni. - Nie ważne. Pozbądź się ich. Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w błękitne oczy władczyni. - Nie wiem po co ci ich śmierć i nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Daj mi to czego chcę, a zajmę się tym. - Łza jest twoja. Czego jeszcze chcesz. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem iść w stronę wyjścia. Ująłem cienki łańcuszek, na którym zawieszona była Łza i zawiesiłem amulet na szyi. - Rakkar. Znajdź go i powiedz, że chcę go zabić jutro na arenie. Zgodzi się. Varna ma być pod okiem strażników przez cały czas dopóki sam po nią nie pójdę. Będzie potrzebna. I oddaj mój ekwipunek. Wyszedłem z sali. Zaczynała się zabawa. ---- - Co ty sobie myślisz? – warknął Carnifex. – I jakim cudem nie siedzisz już w celi? Siedziałem na parapecie okna w małej komnacie, którą przydzieliła mi Sayaarla i wpatrywałem się w nocne światła Steltu. - Widać, że nie jesteś geniuszem. Rakkar nawet bez zgody Bristera próbowałby mnie zabić. Ułatwię mu to. Łowca warknął niczym bestia. - Warcz sobie ile chcesz. Jesteś posłuszną psiną i nic mi nie zrobisz, bo tak ci każą. Nie zatrzymasz mnie przed niczym, nie ważne jak byś się starał. - Twoja pewność siebie w końcu cię zgubi. Uważasz się za lepszego od innych, nawet jeśli nic o nich nie wiesz. - Skakdi, zmutowany. Długi silny ogon zakończony ostrzem. Rhotuka Oślepiający. Potężnie umięśnione nogi, dwustawowe, skoczne. Gruby pancerz na przedramionach. Ślepota. Ograniczona zdolność do wyczuwania innych poprzez różnice temperatur. Kontrola ognia i pochłanianie ciepła i płomieni. Cholernie szybka regeneracja. Coś pominąłem? Większość z tego wiedziałem z krótkiej obserwacji zanim zacząłem do ciebie strzelać dziesięć lat temu. Zazdrościsz posiadania oczu? Carnifex nic nie odpowiedział. - Jeśli chcesz się na coś przydać, opowiedz mi o Rakkarze. - Zwykły najemnik bez honoru, ale Brsiter trzyma go, bo jest skuteczny. - Nie obchodzi mnie jego charakter. Dobrze wiem jaki jest, przebywał na Stelcie przez jakiś czas. Zdążyliśmy się poznać. Uzbrojenie. Czego używa w walce. - Wszystkiego. Nie wiem jak to robi, ale po mistrzowsku posługuje się każdym rodzajem broni. W walce wręcz też z nim nie wygrasz. - Tak mówią o wszystkich. Więcej konkretów. - Co ja ci mogę powiedzieć? Jestem ślepy. - Fakt – przyznałem mu rację. – Zobaczymy jutro co tam u niego słychać. - Bądź ostrożny – powiedział Carnifex. Spojrzałem na niego z zaciekawieniem. - A co ty taki troskliwy? Wyglądasz raczej na bezmyślnego, agresywnego prymitywa, a tu najpierw chciałeś się zająć bezbronną matoranką, a teraz martwisz się o mnie. - Nie chcę żeby Brister uznał, że zawaliłem robotę i jakiś Łowca cię załatwił, bo ja tego nie dopilnowałem. - Jak tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, dlaczego go po prostu nie zabijesz? - To nie takie proste. On potrafi oszukać moje zmysły. Nie wiem jak to robi. - Ciekawe… - mruknąłem. – Dobra, zajmę się nim jutro. Idź stąd już. Powietrze zaczęło się robić nieświeże od twojego oddechu. Łowca opuścił komnatę. Wróciłem do wpatrywania się w eter i rozmyślań. „W co ja się wpakowałem? Varna nie chce mnie już znać, ktoś jej powiedział o tym co zaszło 10 lat temu. Ktoś. Nawet nie wiem kto. To nie mógł być Arthrox, nie ma w tym żadnego interesu. Sayaarla nic na ten temat nie wie, zleciła mi zabicie Arthroxa, ale nie po to żeby chronić Varnę… ma w tym inny cel. Varna dowiedziała się o tym wszystkim po spotkaniu z tą suką… musiał tam być ktoś jeszcze. Tylko kto?” To pytanie zaczęło odbijać się w mojej głowie. Myśli, zagadki, układanki z brakującymi elementami… coś w tym wszystkim bardzo mi nie pasowało… Ktoś grał w bardzo niebezpieczną grę. Miał w garści wszystkie figury, każdy ruch dokładnie zaplanowany, niby niepozorny, ale ważny zważając na pełny plan. Dłoń samowolnie powędrowała do Łzy. Popatrzyłem na amulet. „Ktoś zadaje sobie wiele trudu, żeby mnie zniszczyć. Tylko kto… tylko kto… ?”